


The Womanly way

by VyraFinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: One morning Denmark wakes up with a woman in his bed, and it was the moment he learnt that Norway's magic has no limits. He rejoices about that realization because finally he will have a chance to court the Norwegian for real. Too bad, things does not go exactly like he planned. Takes a place in 18th century, though not completely historically accurate.





	1. Being a woman

Denmark was feeling warm and comfortable when he slept in his own bed. It was already a late morning and he laid completely relaxed after long and pleasant sleep. He could feel another body next to his, their legs tangled together and a weight on his chest where his loved one rested. The Dane still felt the memory of the passion they had shared last night, and he reached for the Norwegian, wrapping his arm around the man's body and pressing his face against the soft hair. He sighed happily and prepared to fall back in to sleep when he heard the door opening. His sleepy mind had some problems with registering that, but still he quickly realized that the door opening without knock meant that the maid had mistakenly assumed he wasn't in the room. Otherwise nobody would have come in before making sure first that he accepted it. Then he realized that he did have a naked man in his bed and the way how they both looked with their messy hair and bruises on their skin would make it impossible to claim they had been sleeping innocently. The personifications didn't care about the human customs, but Denmark knew that the time they lived now didn't allow the men love like he loved the Norwegian. He would be fine even if he was found out, but Norway was in risk. They knew there were people, who were only looking for excuses to send the Norwegian nation far away or lock him up, and Denmark didn't want to see that happening. That was why he jumped up and reached for the blanket so he could cover the man sleeping next to him. He was just a bit late because he heard the maid gasping just when he touched the blanket.

"Oh, I am sorry, my lord!" she said and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands, "I… I didn't know you have company. I am so sorry, my lord. My lady." She turned and hurried out, only stopping briefly to close the door behind her. Denmark stared after her with confusion showing on his face. Though the maid had been shocked, it hadn't been the kind of shock the Dane had expected to see. She had seemed to be more embarrassed than terrified after finding out what her lord preferred.

"My lady?" the Dane asked, repeating the last words the maid had said. There was no way anybody could mistakenly think that Norway was a woman. Especially not when he was completely naked. Denmark felt the man moving behind him, and he turned to ask if Norway had any idea what could be wrong with the poor maid. He forgot his words when he saw the unfamiliar figure instead of his loved one.

The woman in his bed had long blond hair, blue eyes and full lips. She was naked, which helped the Dane quite lot with realizing that somehow there really was an unfamiliar woman in his bed. Norway was nowhere to be seen, and Denmark felt anger and worry. He moved forward and snatched the knife he always kept under his pillow, easily unsheathing it and pressing the cold blade on the woman's slender neck. She had just been yawning and when she felt the touch of metal, she looked down with completely unimpressed expression on her face. She didn't to seem to be worried at all about being threatened by the angry Danish man.

"Who the hell are you?" Denmark snarled, "and what have you done to Nor?" The woman looked up, her blue eyes meeting the Dane's with confidence.

"It is me, Dan", she said with a voice that didn't fit her womanly body at all. Denmark blinked and lowered the knife because he knew that voice. It had been whispering sweet things to him just some hours earlier and he had listened to it already for centuries.

"Nor?" he asked and when he blinked again, the woman was gone.

"Yes", Norway replied and Denmark stared at him.

"Were you a woman just…?" he asked slowly and took a quick look around to check that they were really alone.

"Not really", the Norwegian replied, "it was just an illusion. You think I would let anybody to catch me because of some nonsense reason as sodomy?"

"I had no idea you can do that", Denmark said and sat down on the bed again.

"I rarely had a reason to do that", Norway replied and stretched his body to get the muscles to work again after the long sleep, "but you should already know that there are not many limits for my magic."

"I knew that", Denmark replied, "but it looked so real. The maid was completely fooled."

"So were you", Norway noted, "or do you often have thoughts about threatening me with a knife?"

"I thought somebody had took you away", Denmark muttered, but smiled then, "can you do it again? I want to see." Norway really didn't want to do it again, because illusions always made him feel strangely dirty, but it had always been hard for him to say no when the Danish man asked for something. So he nodded shortly and called for his magic, letting it to change the way how the world saw him. He knew the illusion worked when he saw the Dane staring at him again with an expression mix of surprise and curiosity.

"It happens so fast!" the Dane said and Norway nodded. He had been practicing his magic skills for centuries and he could handle it easily.

"Of course", he muttered, "it is just an illusion."

"Your voice doesn't change?"

"No", Norway shook his head, feeling slightly uncomforted when the long curls touched his back, "I didn't think it would be necessary to set an illusion on my voice too. That is a bit more complicated than fooling eye and touch." Denmark nodded and observed the Norwegian's magic covered body with a great curiosity.

"So if I touch you, it would feel like female's body?" he asked.

"Yes, because I made it so", Norway said and slapped away the hand that reached for his chest, "Danmark."

"Sorry", the Dane said and gave the man sheepish smile, "I am just curious."

"That doesn't give you rights to try", Norway replied and dropped the illusion, feeling better once he was not covered in the magic anymore. The illusion didn't only fool people around him, it also made himself feel like he was in another body.

"You look pretty when you are woman", the Dane noted and reached to caress the Norwegian's face, "but I think you are even more handsome as man."

"Lucky me", Norway said and changed the topic quickly because he was getting in sour mood over the illusion, "I wonder if the maid would be willing to come back and bring us breakfast."

"We can try to call her back", Denmark muttered and turned to grab the thin robe hanging from the wall. Norway nodded and got up to hide so the poor maid would never find out who was actually the person sleeping with the lord of the house and holding his heart.

Denmark seemed to drop his curiosity toward the illusions and Norway didn't feel the need to talk about it so they continued their life like normally. It was all just work, duties, taking care of the young Icelander and spending time together or with their hobbies until one day Denmark snorted when he was reading the letters he had got that morning.

"What is so funny?" Norway asked without raising his eyes from the document he was copying.

"I got an invitation again", the Dane replied, "some lord and his wife are going to have a party this weekend."

"How wonderful for them", Norway replied, "are you wishing to attend it?"

"No", the Dane replied and moved the decorated invitation card to the side on the pile of post he had already read, "why would I? I can't take you there and it is just going to be lot of ladies trying to flirt with me." Norway glanced up from his work and Denmark used his chance to give the man a smile.

"I believed you enjoy the attention you get", the Norwegian nation noted, "or am I been misled this entire time?"

"Oh, sure I like to in the middle of everything. Especially I love when it is you looking at me", the Dane replied with a grin, "but those ladies have skills to drive me mad. Why they think I would marry any of them?"

"They see you as a free and suitable bachelor to marry", Norway replied and returned to his work, carefully writing down every word, "for some women that is all they want."

"Humans are so weird", Denmark said and opened the next letter, "if I just could take you there. I would court you all evening and do everything to earn your hand and heart."

"You already got me and the human traditions hardly matters", Norway replied, but Denmark had already got an idea. His hands stopped in middle of cutting the letter open and slowly a wide smile appeared on his face.

"I can take you to the ball!" he announced and turned to look at the Norwegian, who gave him a questioning look back, "you can pretend to be a woman like that one morning, and then I can court you and dance with you all evening."

"No", Norway said quickly.

"But…"

"Dan", he interrupted before the Dane could ask more, "I don't like to wear the illusion. I only do it when necessary, and a whole evening would be too much." Denmark closed his mouth and nodded silently, his smile fading but still staying on. There was a brief silence between them before the Danish man spoke up again.

"What if you do that on me?" he asked, "you can put the illusion on anybody, right?"

"Well, of course", Norway said and snorted, "I am more than enough powerful for that, but why would you like to pretend to be a woman?"

"Because I want to go out with you", Denmark replied with serious tone, "I know we don't care about people's opinions, but for once I would like to go out with you and show them all how much I love you without being called a sinner. It has been so long since we were so free last time. I want to seduce and court you in public instead of sneaking in shadows. Just once." Norway looked at him with a neutral expression on his face, but then he nodded.

"Very well", he said, "if you are sure about that, we can do it."

"Really?"

"Yes", Norway said and sighed, though he had a small smile on his lips, "things I do for you, Dane… Well, we will just have to wait for me to be invited to a ball. That might take while. You know that I do not enjoy the same popularity than you."

"That is fine", Denmark replied and reached over the table to kiss his beloved, "a little wait is nothing for us." Norway only nodded and replied for the kiss before focusing on his work again.

The truth was that Denmark was indeed more popular and he received invitations almost daily. It was his natural charm that made him reach that point and the humans liked to have him around. Also, he was a young man with power and money so naturally the families of wealth were interested on him. Norway in other hand had power and money too, but his cold attitude and uninterested acting toward humans gave him more own peace. However, it was only two weeks later that he received an elegant and beautifully written invitation card. Denmark had been thrilled when he brought the post to the Norwegian.

"So", Norway said when they were both in the bed that evening, the Norwegian sitting and the Dane laying on his lap, "are you still wishing to go to a ball?"

"If you are willing", Denmark replied and almost hummed because of happiness when Norway's hand petted his hair.

"I promised", Norway said, "and maybe it will be interesting."

"It will be fun", Denmark replied. Norway nodded and looked at him, the blue eyes observing the Dane carefully like it was the first time he saw the man. After few minutes the staring started to bother Denmark, though usually he loved to be the target of the Norwegian's attention.

"Nor?" he asked.

"I am just thinking how you would look as woman", the Norwegian replied, "I believe it might be a strange to see you with an illusion."


	2. Being a lady

During the following days, after they had decided to reply for the invitation and Norway had sent the accepting card, Denmark learnt that the magic was even more complicate he had thought it would be. Norway had made the illusion on himself fast and so the Dane had thought he would get one on also in few seconds. He was proven wrong when Norway made him stand naked in the middle of room for few hours. Denmark obeyed and stood still while the Norwegian circled him and muttered to himself with so low voice that Denmark wasn't exactly sure what he was saying.

The Dane did his best to not say out loud any of the comments coming up to his mind, but he couldn't stop himself every time. After couple of remarks, given with a grin and wink, about how this all was an excuse for the Norwegian to see him naked, Norway snorted and dryly told the Dane that he had no use for such an excuse because Denmark tended to be more than eager with taking his clothes off when Norway asked that. That led for them exchanging few more notes about the topic and Denmark was so focused on trying to get the man blush that he didn't even notice the magic until he felt strange weight on his chest. He stopped speaking in mid of sentence and glanced down, realizing that he now had a firm bosom.

"Oh", he said and bend slightly to see past them, "but I still have…"

"I am working slowly to get this right", Norway muttered, "this is not a mere spell to say and cast. I have to think and focus to make the illusion work right."

"But it took so little time for you to get it on", Denmark noted.

"That was because I had it ready", Norway replied, "once I am finished with your illusion, I can do it again just as fast."

"That is amazing", the Dane replied, still looking down to see everything. He didn't feel the changes happening, only got the new sensation when it had already happened. It was quite strange thing to see his own hips stretching out, skin and muscles changing form and hair growing on other place while it disappeared from elsewhere. Still, he didn't feel his skin moving or any pain when his body seemed to change. It was like watching a painting in quite strange point of view.

"You don't need to stare yourself, you know", Norway muttered and Denmark glanced up, giving the man a quick smile.

"But this is interesting", he said, "I have never had illusion on myself. Why it looks so real? Why I can feel it?"

"It looks real because I made it so", Norway replied and frowned slightly when he focused on giving the Dane womanly traits on face, "and you can feel and see it simply because that is the best. If you could still see through the illusion, it would be hard for you to act right. By seeing and feeling it, you will automatically act correctly."

"You are genius", Denmark noted when he understood what the Norwegian meant.

"Of course, I am", Norway replied, "so, what you think?" He gestured toward the mirror hanging on the opposite wall and eagerly the Dane turned to see the work of the Norwegian. First, he couldn't believe it was him showing on the mirror. The normal Danish man was gone and replaced by a woman who somehow looked familiar but also utterly strange at the same moment. He had got long hair, that curled down and gave him a bit messy look, he had full breast, wider hips and slender waist. He was still more muscular than most of ladies, but his body was definitely built up to be a woman. It was impossible to make a mistake with that.

"Wou", Denmark said and let a low whistle, "you are awesome, and I am gorgeous." He moved his hands on the body, exploring the different feeling and smiling when he noted that the Norwegian had left all the small marks and old scars on his skin.

"I know", Norway replied calmly. The illusion on the Dane wasn't one of the most beautiful woman, that would have gained too much attention, but it looked real and had enough familiarity to the man's real looks to make one think the woman could be a distant relative of his. Norway had been careful with making the illusion to look balanced and realistic, but there were some traits he just couldn't take away from the Dane, including his joyful blue eyes and the way how he smiled. Despite of the illusion, the Norwegian still saw him clearly, and felt the familiar warmth when the Dane turned to smile at him.

"This is so great", he said with excited tone, "now I will just have to get clothes. I haven't seen a lady with trousers so I guess I will have to get a dress?"

"No need", Norway replied, "you think I can not make an illusion of a dress too?"

"You can?"

"Of course", the Norwegian replied, "it would also be necessary because even if we all see you like that, you are not actually like that. It would be just too uncomfortable for you to wear dress fitted for a woman, and I doubt we can find a dressmaker who agrees to take measures from a man."

"So I can keep my normal clothes?" Denmark asked, "or just go without?"

"If you are comfortable with going out knowing that only hint of magic is keeping you exposing yourself for the entire world, why not. It is your decision", Norway replied, "I would put at least trousers on."

"Oh, I see", Denmark said and winked, "are you worried that somebody else will see me? You want to keep this all to yourself?" He gestured to himself and Norway raised his brow.

"Danmark", he said with a quiet sigh, "sometimes I am not sure if you understand my attraction to you correctly." Denmark grinned and laughed, missing the point behind the Norwegian's words. Norway realized that, but didn't say anything, only gently thought about which kind of idiot he had fell in love with.

For the next following days, Denmark and Norway continued their life mostly normally. In fact, the only not normal thing in their routines was that the Dane spent few hours every day with the illusion on him. Using it was the only way to get familiar with the strange feelings it gave, and they only had two weeks until the ball, so they decided it was best to multitask and have the Dane looking like a woman whenever they worked at home. They kept it all secret from maids and household care takers, which was quite easy task as the personifications have been always preferring to have their life as private as possible, leading them to have only small number of servants who mostly lived outside of their home and only came to work when needed. Denmark even paid them more than lords usually did, to ensure that they would not pry on his personal life.

Norway was surprised about how quickly he got used for seeing the Dane with different form and how easily he accepted it after all. Denmark too seemed to take the illusion on naturally and after he learnt how it felt, he mostly just ignored the sensation, carrying on his life like normally. They were just sitting on the Dane's office, that was just as Norway's, when Denmark suddenly looked up from his work and frowned.

"Nor", he said with a serious tone, "we might have a problem."

"So?" Norway asked and didn't sound too worried. He had used for having problems and one more would barely change his ways. Denmark however looked slightly worried and bit his lip. He was using the illusion, but instead of the dress Norway had created him, he was wearing his normal clothes. They were slightly altered to his more female figure, but only to hide the fact he was wearing an illusion.

"I have been thinking about the ladies of the court", the Dane said, "and I have to admit, I have never seen them doing same things than men. Not around these times, at least." Now Norway frowned too and tried to recall his memories of court women he had never paid much attention to. He rarely paid attention to any humans and he had to admit that most of the rule givers had been men, and he was not familiar with the ways of women.

"You are right", Norway muttered, "I believe we should make some research on the topic in order to not have anybody doubting your pretendence of woman." Denmark nodded and for a while there was a deep silence between them.

"How we are going to do that?" the Dane asked after a while and got a smirk from the Norwegian.

"I have an idea", he replied, "but tell me, have you already chosen a female name for yourself?"

"Yes", Denmark replied with a nod, "Dagmar. I will use that one."

"Good choice. It fits you well", Norway said, "well, miss Dagmar, my name is Sigurd Kristiansen and I am your fiancée." Denmark stared at him first and then his lips turned into a familiar grin when he looked at the Norwegian and nodded.

"I got so lucky", he said.

"Just wait until you heard our background story", the Norwegian said and quickly, but still carefully, organized his papers before getting up, "I will go out to arrange few things. We don't have much time to waste if we want to make you presentable lady before the ball."

"Okay, I will just finish these", he said and gestured toward the pile of documents he was going through, "um, Nor?"

"What?"

"Could you change me back into man before you leave?" the Dane asked, and the Norwegian stopped in mid step.

"I apologize, I forgot that for a moment", he said and let his hold of the magic go, dropping the illusion and revealing the Dane's real form. Denmark smiled and returned to his work when Norway left.

Next morning Denmark woke up for Norway gently poking his side. He groaned quietly, turned around and smiled at the man looking down to him.

"Hello", he said with a sleepy tone and tried to reach for the Norwegian, though his arms seemed to be still sleeping, "you didn't come to bed last night."

"I was back late so I decided to have a mercy and let you sleep without waking you up to my moving around", Norway said and bent down to kiss the Dane's forehead, "but now we have things to do so get up."

"What kind of things?" Denmark asked, but was already getting up and looking for his clothes.

"I found you a teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Yes", Norway said, "somebody that will teach you how the ladies behave."

"That sounds interesting", Denmark replied with a good mood. He didn't mind about learning more, and he had been already wondering about the mystery of women since he first time realized the hole of his knowledge during the previous evening.

Couple of hours later he was still thinking that it was interesting, but there was another reason too. Not only he found it fascinating to finally learn something more about humans, he also realized that his Norwegian love was excellent liar. Because Norway rarely spent time with humans, Denmark hadn't had many chances to see him pretending to be one of them. Now that he finally witnessed it all, the way how man spoke and made up a completely new life for himself, he was honestly awestruck. Even he, who had spent most of his life with Norway, thought few times that the man was telling truth and he had to remind himself couple of times to not look too entertained.

"Good day, Mrs. Dumberg, so kind of you to agree on coming here with such hurry", the Norwegian had said when the maid led a middle-aged, fine dressed woman into the study room that now served as a place for tea, "Dagmar, darling, this is Mrs. Dumberg. The teacher I told you about." Denmark nodded and made a small movement to reach his hand for a shake, but the woman's disapproving look made him take it back quickly.

"I have to admit that I don't usually take such an urgent case", the older woman said with proudful voice and sat down on the seat the Norwegian was offering to her, "but I found your letter sincere and I just had to come over to help, my lord."

"We are both glad about that", Norway replied with a small nod. He and Denmark were both wearing their best clothes, or in Denmark's case his best clothes that were spelled to look like a fine dress. Still, the old woman seemed to be only disappointed when she looked at them.

"Assume I right that this.. lady is your betrothed?" she asked and took a long glance at Denmark. It seemed like she was measuring her and definitely didn't like what she was seeing. Her expression changed slightly friendlier when he looked back to Norway again.

"Yes", Norway replied, "I am afraid Dagmar is having some problems with adjusting to her new life and we hope you will be able to correct the situation." Again, the woman glanced at the Dane, but when she spoke her words were clearly addressed to the Norwegian lord.

"Lady of that age should hardly be unfamiliar with the court", she replied sternly.

"I am afraid that Dagmar had a quite…", Norway kept a small pause like it was difficult for him to finish his sentence, "different background."

"I see", Mrs. Dumberg replied, "you are a man of honour then. Well, that is kind of you. When are we planning to present her to the court? We better to start to work now before the lady's condition will show."

"There is a ball in one week", Norway replied, "I have already accepted the invitation."

"Very well", the older woman said with a nod, "I will see what I can do." Norway thanked and they exchanged few words about other topics. The meeting lasted barely an hour, but for the entire time the Dane sat quietly on his seat and waited for to have a chance to speak. It never came, because Mrs. Dumberg seemed to be determined to ignore the Dane completely. That made Denmark frustrated, because he was used to be in the middle of the attention, and he wanted to speak up. Everytime when he made even slightest movement to join the conversation, Mrs. Dumberg gave him a sharp look. Denmark didn't like that and otherwise he would have left or spoke anyway, but Norway's reassuring glances and small nods kept him calm and still. This was just like when they fought together in old days long time ago, the Norwegian giving orders and Denmark trusting on him. When the older woman finally left, the Dane gave the Norwegian a questioning look.

"What she meant by my condition?" he asked and felt slightly panicked when he saw the expression on the man's face. He had never seen Norway so ashamed so naturally he thought something was horribly wrong, but before he managed to ask, Norway took the illusion away and replied to him with slightly quieter voice than he normally used.

"I am sorry, Dan", he said regretful tone, "I had no idea she would go on that way and then it was too late to give her other explanations."

"I am sure it is okay", Denmark replied with a smile to cheer up the man, "so what she thinks?"

"Well", Norway said slowly and still looked uncomfortable, "it seems she believes that you are pregnant. That I am a lord who had a lower-class mistress and instead of shoving the mistress away when she got with a baby, I decided to be honourable and marry her instead." Denmark blinked few times and then he slowly nodded, understanding completely why the Norwegian looked so ashamed.

"Okay", he said.


	3. Being a mistress

Denmark had got a new hobby. He liked it a lot. Norway found it highly annoying, but he couldn't say anything because it was his fault in the first place that the Dane had got a chance to develop his new hobby. His peace of mind was a small price to pay after he had accidentally led the people believe that his so believed betrothed was expecting a child.

Norway had hoped that Mrs. Dumberg had enough sense to keep the thing between them, but he had been horribly wrong and it had taken only a day for the rumour to spread all over the court. People were whispering behind Norway's back and some bravest ones even encountered him directly, asking more and less subtle questions about his lady that rarely showed herself in the court. Because it was well known fact that the strange Norwegian lord was in close relationship with the even stranger Danish lord with lot of power and much friendlier attitude, people also directed their questions and comments to him. Denmark thought it was the most amusing thing ever happened to him and, for Norway's disappointment, he did nothing to stop the rumours. Everything was just encouraging him to keep up his new hobby of using the situation to make Norway ashamed.

And why he wanted to make his love of life ashamed? It was simply because it was rare to see the Norwegian like that. He never felt shame, or so Denmark had believed until this day, and the reaction was just too adorable. His cheeks would turn red from blush and he would look away when he explained with strangely quiet tone that he was sorry about the rumours. Denmark really didn't mind about people thinking that Dagmar was pregnant, but he was not going to drop it now that he could make the Norwegian do the adorable expression.

Norway firmly believed that Denmark was a man with low-standards and questionable habits, and after he figured out the Dane kept mentioning the rumours only to make him feel ashamed, Norway took care that the Dane knew his opinion about him. Even that didn't make the Dane stop, though he started to kiss the Norwegian after making fun of him. He seemed to think that made things better. Norway disagreed, but accepted the kisses anyway and didn't scold the Dane.

"Nor? Can you hand me that paper?" Denmark asked when he sat at his desk and wrote letter to a lord that was to be summoned into the court. Norway glanced up from the sewing works he had been doing. Iceland had grown up a bit again and needed more fitting clothes. Because he tended to not grow or act like normal human children, Norway and Denmark kept him mostly hided from the humans and couldn't really to walk to any tailor for getting new clothes for him. Their fear of what would happen if some more cruel leaders ever found out the Icelandic nation had a personification, also made them be more protective over him.

"You can get up and go to fetch it yourself", Norway replied.

"But you made me pregnant", the Dane said and smirked. This has been going on already for a long time, so Norway blushed only slightly and sighed.

"When the ball is over, we are going to countryside", he said, "and by countryside, I mean we are going up to my land. Somewhere to the fjords."

"Holiday?" Denmark asked with an excited voice.

"Not for you", Norway replied dryly, "you will stay here. I am taking only Island with me."

"Elskede, why?" Denmark complained, but Norway had already decided.

"It only makes sense and is the only way to ensure that the rumours will be forgotten", he explained, "after all. We can't really get a child and you can't live double life as a woman for ever. After the ball, I will tell people that Dagmar feels too over-whelmed in the court so, as I am a loving husband, I will take her to my homeland to raise our child in peace. Nobody there cares about the stupid rumours of Danes so everything will be forgotten soon and no questions asked when Dagmar disappears."

"But…"

"You can not come", Norway interrupted, "after all, why would my 'friend' follow me and my wife?"

"But Island…"

"Island is my little brother, of course he will come with", Norway noted. Denmark closed his month and pouted. He knew that wasn't going to help, but if he was lucky Norway would find mercy in his heart. It seemed to work somehow because the Norwegian moved the sewing on side and got up, picking up the needed paper on his way to the Dane.

"Maybe if you behave well", he said and placed the paper on the desk when he leaned over and kissed the Dane's forehead, caressing the messy hair with his free hand, "you can come and visit us. Maybe even stay longer after year or so."

"You tease", Denmark said and smiled when he placed his arms around the Norwegian's waist and pulled him closer.

"You are the one annoying me like there is no tomorrow", Norway replied, "aren't you supposed to go for your lesson soon?" Denmark rubbed his face against the Norwegian's chest and let a sad sigh that was enough to reply for the question. Though he loved his new hobby to shame the Norwegian and he was more than okay with the illusion, there was something he had grown to hate. It was the lessons held by Mrs. Dumberg.

"I don't like her", he muttered angrily and Norway nodded.

"I kind of got that feeling from the way how you have been complaining", he noted, "also, she keeps sending me letters about how uncultured and insolence fiancée I have."

"She is a witch", Denmark said, "all she speaks about is either how I should be grateful for you not kicking me out, how I should be obeying your every wish because, ah, husbands are always right, and I should shut up and let people push me around only because I am a woman. Or I look like one. I got a feeling that she thinks my only duty is to make you a child." Norway showed comfort by petting the man's hair and giving him another kiss.

"Don't worry, my heart", he said, "I would never expect you to be a quiet and obeying maid, though I have to admit it would be nice if you listened my advice at least occasionally."

"I do listen your advice!"

"But you only follow them when we are already in the troubles", Norway said and chuckled softly, "well, you go to face the horrible Mrs. Dumberg and I will go to see Island. Meet me for dinner?"

"Yes. I will not miss that", Denmark said and glanced down to his lap that was now covered with deep blue satin as the Norwegian had once again made the illusion over him, "can't you make my dress red next time? I like red more."

"Mrs. Dumberg said it is a scandalous colour", Norway noted.

"Even more reasons to like red, then!" Norway chuckled and kindly changed the dress' colour from blue to a shade of dark red he knew the Dane liked.

Several hours later Norway and Iceland were enjoying their dinner in the small dining hall they usually used for their meal times. The servants had already left as Norway preferred to have dinners for family only and was even ready to wash the dishes by himself afterwards if that was needed for achieving it. Denmark was late, but Norway took it calmly and trusted that the man would show up any moment. He was right because they had barely started eating when he heard the door slamming shut and quick steps coming closer, accompanied with the sound of heavy dress moving against the legs. Norway was rather proud of how well he had made the noise included into the illusion, making it even more realistic though he was still trying to find the best way to cover Denmark's speech. He had got it sounding good, but he had noted that sometimes it went down, showing traces of the Dane's own voice under the illusion.

But now when he was sitting at the dinner table, he didn't waste too many thoughts on making the illusion perfect. He knew Denmark well and he realized only from the angry, quick steps that the Dane was furious. So Norway did what anybody would have done in the same situation. He placed his cutlery back on the plate and glanced at his brother, who was trying to secretly feed his pet bird.

"Island", Norway said and the Icelander startled, dropping the piece of carrot on the floor, "Dan is back home. Would you be nice and go to check if there are any roasted nuts in the kitchen? The sweet ones he likes? I believe he would like to have something nice to eat today." Iceland nodded and jumped down from the chair, the puffing following close behind. He left the room just when Denmark stepped in from another door.

"Good evening, Dan", Norway said when the man, wearing the illusion of woman, skipped to him and almost climbed up to his lap in order to hug him.

"Norge!" he said with slightly angry tone, "can you believe if I tell you I was very close to commit a murder today?"

"I have no problems with believing that", Norway replied honestly, "what did Mrs. Dumberg do this time?"

"She had organized a Ladies' evening", Denmark replied, "which meant that we were having a tea with some of other ladies, who were just as snob."

"I think I can see where this is going", Norway nodded and gave the Dan comforting pat on back, "they were not really nice?"

"Not really nice is underestimation", Denmark replied, "they are cruel. All of them. You know how terrified we have been sometimes because of our leaders? Well, it is women we should have been afraid of all this time."

"How so?"

"They can make you feel bad even if you haven't done anything", Denmark continued, "and they can destroy you with only words. Hell, I am not even pregnant for real and I still feel like I have betrayed the whole womanhood and become the filthiest being in the earth only because I let a man to take me."

"That is…"

"And do you know what is the most horrible?" Denmark asked and continued before Norway managed to reply "nobody ever blames you. They only blame Dagmar for getting knocked up and praise you for making her an honourable woman by marriage. Nobody asks if Dagmar wants to marry or if she was s willing partner."

"Danmark…"

"I don't care about myself. I know damn well we are both willing to share a bed", the Dane said quickly, "but what about others? There gotta be hundreds, maybe thousands of women in this same situation. What if they are forced to marry? Who is gonna help them?" Norway blinked few times and stared at the Dane when he realized that instead of being angry about his own situation, he was angry for others. Norway had followed his struggle now for couple of days, but never had he thought there was more behind the Dane's frustration.

"My sweet Dane", he said gently and hugged the man, offering all the comfort he just could, "you never cease to amaze me." Denmark leaned on him and sighed.

"I think I will talk with my queen about this", he muttered, "she should understand."

"I am sure she will", Norway said and decided to change the topic a bit to cheer up the man, "say, did you piss of anybody today?"

"Of course, I did", Denmark replied with a slight smirk that didn't completely sweep away the angry look, but made it softer at least, "I think you will get yet one letter from Mrs. Dumberg."

"I am looking forward to that", Norway muttered, "I need something to use to set the fire on the fireplace in our room. What was it about today?"

"There was this one young lady", Denmark said, "quiet, dark hair, seems to get lost into her own thoughts most of time, and Mrs. Dumberg thinks it is great to pick on her"

"I thought she was focusing on you."

"Oh no", Denmark replied with a grin, "she tried. I told her to stop. Now she picks on the other ladies that are not as ready to defend themselves as I am."

"You told her?"

"She didn't write about it to you?" Denmark asked back and Norway shrugged.

"Probably did, but I stopped opening her letters after the first one", he replied, "I didn't enjoy the way how she descripted you and your quirks."

"Oh, you like my quirks!" Denmark said and smiled happily.

"I have grown to accept them, yes", Norway said, "what was it about this quiet, dark haired lady?"

"Well, her name is Frida. She is a daughter or a merchant, I think", the Dane explained, "and that old witch almost made her cry today so I decided to change the topic for something much better so she doesn't need to struggle with picking up the right damn spoon from the table. Who even needs so many different spoons?"

"Some people seems to find the number of spoons significant", Norway nodded, "pray tell me, which kind of topic you deemed more suitable for ladies' evening tea?"

"I started on how to kill a pig and then it kinda went on to best ways to deliver the critical hit on man's important parts", Denmark said happily, "I thought that would be something they needs to know."

"I agree", Norway said with a nod, "but I believe Mrs. Dumberg did not?"

"She was furious", the Dane said with a happy tone, "and she couldn't do anything for it because she has absolutely no power over me! All she said was", he took a breath and started to imitate the woman's voice with surprisingly good accuracy, "I will tell the lord about this, young lady! He has honourably agreed to marry you and raise your unborn child without the shame and this is how you repay! I will tell him and we see what happens to you!" Norway couldn't hold his laugh, so he let it go. His voice easily filled up the room and made the Dane even happier.

"I promise I will never kick you out. Only gods know which kind of troubles you will end up if I am not watching after you", he told the Dane, "but I wonder why _she_ hadn't kick you out from the lessons yet."

"I knew you love me too much to let me go", the Dane said and placed a quick peck on the man's lips, "I think you are paying her so much that she really doesn't dare to let that kind of money to go. Also, we only have one lesson left."

"Are you okay with going there?" Norway asked, "I can always tell her that we are done with her teaching."

"If this gives me a chance to dance with you in a ballroom, I will do it happily", Denmark said, "I am also bit worried about Frida. I will have to show her how to survive this world."

"By telling her how to efficiently kick men?"

"Exactly", Denmark nodded.

"Are you actually learning anything there?" Norway asked, and the Dane nodded.

"Surprising lot, actually", he said and grinned, "I know now how to sit right, how to dance the woman's part and how to be quiet and obedient."

"The last one must be a lie", Norway said, "or I seriously wonder which kind of curse she has set on you."

"I can be quiet when I want to", Denmark said.

"Yes, you can", the Norwegian nodded, "but only couple of minutes. We tried this once, you remember? You held your breath to keep yourself from talking and eventually passed out."

"But I was very quiet!"

"I had to give you mouth to mouth to make you breathe again."

"Wasn't it a great excuse to kiss me?" Norway stared at the smiling Dane and slowly shook his head. Denmark looked like he had something more to say, but he was interrupted with surprising hard kick on his shin. He yelped and looked down at the Icelander who had managed to sneak in without anybody noticing him.

"Stupid lady, get away from my brother", he said and tried to push the Dane away though their height and weight difference made it impossible task.

"No, Is, I am Danmark", he said and dodged another kick, "stop, Island, no… I can be near Norge. He allows it, I swear! Norge!" Norway followed them with amusement, but when the Dane almost tripped on the heavy dress he was still wearing, the illusion making it so realistic that even when the cloth was not really here, the brains reacted for it and literally made the man stumble down, he lifted the spell. The small Icelander halted his attack and stared at the man.

"It is okay, Island", Norway said, "just bit of magic. Didn't I tell you that the Dane got stupid ideas again?" Iceland nodded and gave Denmark the last suspicious look before he turned and took his place at the table.

"How he can kick so hard", Denmark complained.

"Good training, I believe", Norway replied and smiled at the Icelander, "just as my brother should have." Denmark nodded and smirked to show that he fully agreed. He made his way to his usual spot on Norway's right side, and his smile widened when he was a small jar the Iceland had brought with him from the kitchen.

"Honey roasted nuts!" he said, "my favourite!" Norway and Iceland both nodded and the dinner time continued like normal.

"The ladies should…", Mrs. Dumberg ranted with a strong voice. Two of the three ladies were listening him carefully and keeping up their perfect pose while the older woman listed all the things the ladies were supposed to do and were not supposed to do in any situation. They were sitting in a salon and the sun made the temperature in the closed room way too high to bear. Still, the determinate teacher didn't allow them to leave and for sure didn't let them drop the act of a perfect lady.

Denmark didn't care at all. While two of his fate mates listened and learnt, he idly thought about his own things. He had learnt to close off Mrs. Dumberg's voice already and it didn't bother him while his thoughts were on his favourite topic; Norway.

" _Just one day more_ ", he thought and smiled, " _one day more and I can dance with him, and I will seduce him and I will kiss him in front of everybody and nobody will say it is wrong!"_

"Dagmar!"

 _"_ _Oh, right, that bitch",_ Denmark turned his head to see the older woman glaring at him, "yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dumberg?" the Dane said and kept his smile sweet and innocent, because he had learnt that pissed of the older woman most. Being annoying was also the reason why he most of time followed the rules like sitting with a pose, keeping his leg closed, talking only when addressed, only to drop it all at the perfect moment. It seemed that Mrs. Dumberg knew what he was doing and that made her even more furious.

"Could you tell us, what lady should do when her husband wishes something from her?" Mrs. Dumberg asked. Denmark smiled so sweetly he could and nodded. Of course, he knew what person should do when their partner asked for something.

"The lady should do always whatever her husband wishes for", the Dane said, "but if the lady wishes not to do so, she can change her husband's mind easily with a carefully placed kick."

"Lady Dagmar, we will not…" Mrs. Dumberg started to say with an angry tone and easily Denmark blogged her voice of his mind, but instead of thinking about his Norwegian, he glanced at the two other ladies. Usually they didn't do anything interesting, but this time the one sitting on right, lady Ingrid that was a daughter of a minor noble, reached to Frida and whispered something to her. Lady Ingrid looked smug, but Frida had a shocked look on her face. Denmark watched them and frowned. He had to find out what lady Ingrid had said.

Mrs. Dumberg wasn't ready with the lesson yet and she kept going for a long time, but when they were finally free to leave, Denmark joined Frida on the way out. He had taken it as a habit to exchange few words with the shy woman every day when they had lesson, so Frida wasn't surprised when she found the wild natured Dane next to her.

"So, tell me", he said with an easy tone he used to win people's trust, "what you think about our lessons?"

"They are well needed, I believe", Frida replied with a shy, but friendly smile, "but it seems you have your interest elsewhere?"

"True that", Denmark said, "and did I see right that our fair lady Ingrid was whispering with you. Pray tell me, what she had to say?" A slight blush of embarrassment spread over the woman's skin.

"Dagmar…" she started.

"Dag, Frida, I have told you to call me Dag", Denmark said gently.

"But that is a man's name!"

"So what?" the nation replied and Frida gave him a weird look, before she continued with the previous topic.

"The things she said were far from nice", she told the man posing as woman, "I wish to not repeat it."

"I insist", Denmark said, "and I promise it will stay between us. My curiosity is simply killing me." Frida hesitated, but then she stopped and gestured the Dane to come closer. Her lips were almost touching his ear when she whispered what lady Ingrid had said her.

"She said she wonders how much… How much lord Sigurd paid you", she said with almost scared voice.

"Paid me?"

"Paid to…", she muttered, "to bed you." It took a moment for Denmark to understand and when he did, he laughed.

"That is funniest thing I have heard for a while!" he declared to a surprised woman, who had expected completely different reaction, "I can't wait to tell Sigurd about this."

"But Dagmar…"

"He didn't pay me", Denmark said, "I actually used years to seduce him and now that I finally got him, I am not going to let go." Frida gave him confused look and seemed to be shocked about the straightforward style, but Denmark just smiled and told her that he had to go. On the way home, he wondered how much Norway would laugh to hear the new rumour, and if it would be possible to draw out that adorable blush from him with this twist too.


	4. Being a madam

"Why is this taking so long?" Denmark complained when he stood in the middle of the room. Norway was slowly circling him and occasionally stopping to fix something with the magic. Iceland was there too, but he had his full focus on the tasks the Norwegian had given him. Educating the Iceland was one of his main focuses, especially now when Denmark's leaders were actively pushing him out from the politics and power, so the young nation was trying to figure out the drawings given to him.

"Patience", Norway muttered softly, "it takes time to make the perfect."

"But it is already perfect", the Dane said and gestured to himself and the illusion he was wearing, "it is so real even I believe on it. Damn, it is so real that the tea stain stayed on it after I spilled some."

"It can always be better", Norway replied without caring about the complains, "just bear here with me. I know you are excited about this evening, but you can still wait a moment."

"You are perfectionist", Denmark muttered.

"I am not going to deny that", Norway replied and Denmark grinned when he heard that.

"So you like to have perfect things?" he asked and Norway nodded almost without thinking as his full focus was on the magic.

"And you like me", Denmark continued happily, "that means you think I am perfect!" Norway halted, his hand hovering near the Dane's throat, and he gave him a long look. Denmark didn't have magic of his own, but he could feel the warm tickle when the Norwegian worked on him.

"Your way to alter my words for your own enjoyment amuses me", Norway said and started to move his hand again, carefully focusing on whatever he was doing, "there is no perfect in the world."

"But I gotta be near that, if you decided to have me", the Dane said, "right?"

"Your fails complete me", Norway said, but after he saw the man's confused and slightly unsure expression, he leaned closer. His hair tickled the Dane's face when his lips almost touched the man's ear.

"And I will never let you go, because without you there will be no sun in my life", he whispered and smiled when he felt the Dane's body shivering. Denmark turned his face, his lips searching for Norwegian's and melting for a kiss when they were found. He would have been satisfied with being like that, so close for the man he loved, forever, but after the kiss Norway gently pushed him away.

"You are supposed to court me first", he said, keeping his voice whispering and staying still close.

"Yes", the Dane said, "but I feel like we can cheat a bit." For his disappointment, Norway only touched his lips softly and shook his head with a gently smile on his lips.

"Island's nanny is already here", he said, "and unlike you, I have to actually dress up for the ball."

"Nanny?" Denmark asked and looked around in room that only had three nations in there. He hadn't heard anybody coming in either and most of the servants had left already.

"You think I would leave my precious little brother alone for all evening and night?" Norway asked. Denmark shook his head, but still looked confused.

"But there is nobody here", he said, but quickly caught up, "oh, it is a troll! Right?"

"Of course", Norway replied, "I am not letting Island on hands of humans."

"Come on, humans are sometimes okay", Denmark said but the Norwegian didn't look like he agreed.

"They tried to burn us both for witchcraft few centuries ago", he said, "I am not willing to take risks." Denmark's eyes darkened for a moment when he remembered the time back then, and he nodded.

"You are right."

"I know", Norway said, "well, I have called for the carriage. Sit down somewhere and don't mess up your dress, while I go to change my clothes."

"But this dress is an illusion", Denmark noted and gently patted the deep red satin that was decorated with small, white flowers.

"Still, don't mess it", Norway said and left the room. Denmark shrugged and looked around, not daring to move too much so the dress would stay clean. He had been waiting for this evening for a long time and he wasn't going to let anything to spoil it. He was feeling strangely nervous and apparently it showed because Iceland gave him a weird look.

"You sick?" he asked.

"No", Denmark replied, "or maybe I am? If I am, then Nor is the only medicine that will heal me." Iceland didn't seem to understand anything because he was still staring at the Dane with confused look.

"You are weird", he said and then pointed at him, "why you have pillows on your chest?" Denmark looked down, but couldn't see any pillows.

"No, these are my… hm… Not really mine, actually", he said and frowned, "women have these so I got pair too so I can go and dance with Nor in a big party."

"Why can't you just go?" Iceland asked, "magic makes you look funny."

"Humans, Is, humans", Denmark said and shook his head, "they got some stupid rules about how much things two men can do together. The love we have, they call it sin."

"What is sin?"

"I don't know", Denmark said with a shrug, "I don't usually bother with things that doesn't agree with me. It is some human stuff."

"Denmark, it is time to go", Norway called, and the Dane turned to see him. Norway wasn't one to go for the parties often, so instead of getting a new suit, he had decided to go with easier way and wear one of his official uniforms. That was acceptable in the court and, in Denmark's opinion, even better because the Norwegian man looked simply stunning in uniform. The Dane could have happily spent hours with only admiring and worshipping the man, but they had a ball to go to and Norway was offering his arm to him. With a smile Denmark placed his hand over it.

"Goodbye, Island", Norway said, "be nice." Iceland nodded seriously, and Norway's eyes looked up to invisible creature just for a moment before he nodded. Denmark quickly said his goodbyes too and let the Norwegian to lead him outside to the waiting carriage.

On the way to the ball Denmark was nervous, and it didn't help that the manor they were going was located outside of the city and so the travel took longer. He kept watching Norway, admiring the man who was mostly just looking outside from window. It seemed that Norway wasn't paying much attention, but whenever Denmark looked away, he glanced at the Dane and smirked slightly.

When they arrived, and got inside after a guard had checked their invitation cards, Denmark's hands were shaking slightly. He had been in balls before, even quite often but it had been some years since the last time. He generally enjoyed all kind of amusements and happenings, and though he couldn't take Norway with him to all of them, he did go occasionally just to have some fun. The situation was familiar for him, but still he felt nervous.

"Are you feeling well?" Norway asked when they walked past the people. Some of them greeted them, some didn't care at all and some stared and whispered. Denmark wondered if they were still guessing how much money poor Dagmar had received for her services to the lord.

"Yes", Denmark said and smiled, "how much you think it is?"

"How much what?" Norway asked calmly, knowing well that the Dane tended to forget to express himself correctly when he got nervous or excited.

"How much they think I costed?" he asked, "or well, Dagmar costed."

"Are we really discussing about that right at this moment?" Norway asked. When Denmark had told him about the rumour, he had been amused and noted that he didn't need to use money for the Dane, because the Dane himself was ready to throw himself at him.

"I thought it would be a great ice breaker if we have to talk with somebody."

"I hardly believe so", Norway said, "that might be a scandalous way for starting a conversation."

"But they are already talking about that", Denmark nodded, and Norway stopped, turning to stand on front of him.

"And we came here to dance", he said and smiled, "also, I believe I was supposed to be courted today or at least seduced. Are you going to start soon, or should I take a lead?"

"Of course, my love", Denmark said with a grin, "may I have this dance?"

"Sure", Norway said, "and the second one too. I am feeling generous this evening." Denmark laughed, and they started to dance, following the music but also the old rhythms from the past. It took a while for the Dane to adjust for dancing the woman's part, but Norway was leading him well and soon they were both too busy to even notice others. Few times some people approached them to ask if they would change the partner, but complete ignoring drove them all away. Both nations only looked at each other, soon feeling completely relaxed while they danced and talked about pretty much everything. While they forget about humans around, they also slipped into much older language they had shared in their youth. That helped them to be even more close with each other.

"Nor", Denmark said after their third dance, "I forgot to ask you something earlier."

"I would be surprised if you did not", Norway said with a gentle smile, "you forget things when you get excited."

"True", the Dane said and quickly glanced down before meeting the Norwegian's eyes again, "are you attracted to me when I look like this? I realized that it might be critical for my tries to seduce you." Norway raised his brow.

"You mean if I am attracted to you when you are wearing the illusion and looking like a woman?" he asked, and the Dane nodded, "well, isn't the answer obvious? I have already kissed you several times even when you were under the spell."

"Oh, that is right", Denmark said with a nod, "I just thought I have to check." Norway chuckled and moved his hand a bit, caressing the Dane's side.

"Do you remember two weeks ago when I told you I think you I am not sure if you understand my attraction to you correctly?" he asked and leaned a bit closer, though he still kept the civilized distance.

"Yes."

"I believe I should enlighten you a little", the Norwegian said, "it is not your body I am attracted to, it is the mind occupying it. Your personality and nature, that draws me in."

"Norge", Denmark said softly, his eyes widening when the words sink in.

"You are my sun in the darkness", the Norwegian continued, "I chose you because you make me happy every day. Even when I am angry or the situation in our lands makes us almost enemies, I still love you and I will love you forever." Denmark was now staring at him, his eyes full of love and the joyful shine Norway loved.

"I need to kiss you", he said quickly, "and be close to you. Now." It wouldn't be accepted to be so intimate in the dance floor, but Norway felt same, so he nodded and turned, taking the Dane with him. They quickly left the ball room and when they reached the first empty hallway, Denmark pushed the Norwegian gently against the wall.

"Take the spell off", he asked, and Norway obeyed. The illusion disappeared, showing the Danish man with a simple uniform. It wasn't something to wear in official ball but still fancy enough to make Norway wonder if the man had been planning to be in his real form during the evening.

"My heart", Denmark whispered and hugged the Norwegian tightly, inhaling the familiar scent, "my beloved." Norway replied with his own whispers and moved his hand to the Dane's hair, caressing and playing with it. They kissed, but instead of lust and passion, they focused on showing their love with slow and gentle ways. Denmark quickly forgot everything else than the man in his arms and his voice in his ears telling beautiful things, but then he suddenly felt satin under his hands and heard loud steps coming closer. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Norwegian wearing the same illusion he had seen couple of weeks earlier when they had been surprised in the bed. He gave the man a questioning look, but found out about the reason before he had time to ask.

"Oh, lord Matias", an unfamiliar voice said, and Denmark looked up to see that one of the court's man had appeared, "I apologize. I didn't realize you are here with a lady…. Lady?"

"Lady Sigrid", Matias said and for once he didn't offer a smile, "she is from Norway."

"What beauties they breed there", the human man replied with a nod, and Denmark's expression darkened. Not only this human had interrupted his moment with his love, he also seemed to think he had rights to comment whatever he wanted. Norway stayed quiet, just like a woman of that era was supposed to, but Denmark didn't feel such a need. It was a luck he didn't have a weapon and Norway was holding his hand.

"Did you have something to do here?" Denmark asked and carefully made sure he would remember this man later. He had already decided that he would do some changes in the court and it was a good idea to start with this one.

"Indeed", the man said, "I am actually looking for lord Sigurd. I believe he is your close friend, so I dare to hope you know about his whereabouts?"

"I think I saw him at the entrance earlier", Denmark replied and hoped the man would take a hint. Luckily, he did.

"Thank you", he said and bowed slightly, "have a nice evening, lord. Lady." Denmark and Norway both nodded and waited until they couldn't hear the steps anymore. Then Norway took of the spell from himself.

"I think it is the best I go to see what it is about", he said.

"Really?" Denmark complained, "I wanted to have you for myself."

"I would happily give up myself for you", Norway replied and reached to kiss the man softly, "but if I deal with this now, we can be the rest of night together without fearing that he finds me."

"You are right", Denmark sighed, "well, if you promise the rest of this night will be for us."

"Of course."

"Good", Denmark said and took the last kiss, "I think I saw Frida in one corner earlier, I will go to see how she is doing. I think she might need some help."

"Do so", Norway replied, "I will find you when I am ready." They shared the last look and then, with some hesitation, they let go of each other and went to separated ways. Norway followed the man that had left just a moment ago, and Denmark had his illusion of woman on when returned to the ball room to search the shy woman. He didn't find Frida right away, but after asking from some other ladies who all seemed to be slightly disturbed about him speaking to them, he got directions to follow. He made his way through the hallways and wondered why Frida had went so far from the ball room. The reason became obvious once Denmark found her with four men, who seemed to be not exactly kind.

"What is happening here?" the Dane demanded to know when he noticed that one of the men was holding Frida's arms back and another keeping a knife against her ribs while two others worked with opening a window. The woman had a gag and she looked terrified, but she wasn't even trying to resist the men. When Denmark spoke up, some of the men flinched, but they quickly recovered when they saw who had found them.

"It is a woman", one of them muttered, but another was smarter.

"It is that whore of the lord", he said, "the one everybody speaks about. She got with a child and is getting married to him. Quick, take her!" There was no way Denmark could lose against so few men, but before he started the fight, he realized that Frida was on risk. She already had a knife against her and no matter how fast Denmark was, he can't stop the man sinking it into the woman's slender body. With a regret the Dane let the man take a hold of him and he felt the cold iron pushed against his ribs too.

"Okay, little song birds", the smartest one said with a satisfied voice, "you two come with us and we will have lot of fun until we get paid for you. Come peacefully without any useless fight, and this will be easier for you. It is nothing personal, we only need some cold."

" _I am sorry, Norge_ ", Denmark thought when the men dragged him and Frida with them, " _it seems I will not be available this evening after all, but I will come back to you as soon as possible."_


	5. Being a damsel in distress

Norway was not angry. When he had finished his talk with the lord, who turned out to have only senseless ideas to promote for the Norwegian, he had left to find his Danish love. Talking with the court man had kept him busy longer than he had wanted, especially because afterwards some other lords had joined in and they had felt the need to congratulate him for his coming marriage ** _._** Norway didn't care, but because of politeness he had to wait for them to say what they wanted before he could excuse himself.

He had been surprised when he didn't find the Dane right away, but still he didn't feel worry. Frida, that he only knew by the Dane's description, wasn't in the ball room either. Norway didn't wish to seek help from humans, so he only slowly walked around, trusting that sooner or later Denmark would appear to his side like he always did. He noted that one of the generals was going around with a distressed look on his face, but the nation didn't pay much attention to that until the letter arrived.

"Lord Sigurd!" the general called and his worry filled voice made the Norwegian stop his aimless search, "thank the god you are here!"

"What is it?" Norway asked and frowned. He had never been close to this man, but he could recall that he had been promoted to his new position only few months ago. It had caused some talk among the nobles as he came from non-aristocrat family, only holding his military background, experience and family business as a proof of his skills. Still, that was more than many nobles had.

"Troubles", he said with serious tone, "I am afraid that my sister and your fiancée have been kidnapped."

"What you mean?" Norway said and quickly read the letter. It was not long and had been brought in by a street boy that had got few coins from the kidnappers. The Norwegian's expression darkened when he read the demands and realized that they really had took Denmark. He knew that normally the Dane would have easily won them all, but he could guess how things have went. The man had stumbled upon the kidnappers, they had threatened Frida, and Denmark, who in Norway's opinion was even too friendly with humans, had let himself to be taken so the woman would not get hurt.

Norway was not angry. He was furious. How they _dared_ to take him? Denmark was _his_ , they had no rights to take him away. He would see the end of these filthy people who thought they could kidnap his love and demand gold.

"I will take care of this", Norway said and left before the guards and officers had a chance to ask questions from him. The magic played on his skin, but he waited until he got home before he let it free. He could not find the Dane by his own, not when he wasn't in his own land, but he called for the creatures that had been his loyal companions during his long life. They didn't like cities or humans and often stayed away, but they heard his call and they came.

"Somebody has taken my Dane", Norway told them, his voice hard and cold, "find him and bring back to me. Punish the ones taking him." The creatures obeyed, feeling furious for the Norwegian when they sensed his anger and sorrow.

"Brother?" Iceland asked with a worried tone when he saw his brother standing in the empty hall with a focused and stern look on his face. He had seen the man like that before and every single time there had been danger, though thanks to older personifications' powers Iceland had never been hurt.

"No need to worry, Island", Norway said and turned to look at his brother with a slightly softer expression, kneeling down so he could hug the younger nation.

"Where is Dan?" Iceland asked and looked around to search for the Danish man that he know should be there with them if they were facing troubles. Denmark never left them if something was wrong.

"I am afraid I have lost him for a moment", Norway replied, and Iceland could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, though he didn't fully understand it, "but he will come back soon. I am sure about it. Go to sleep now, my brother, I will only complete few tasks and follow soon." Iceland nodded and returned to the bed where he had escaped when he heard his brother returning home. Though he could sense that something was wrong and Norway was upset, he trusted his brother without hesitation and so he slept the whole night peacefully while his puffin kept guard.

While the younger nation slept, Norway tried several spells to find out where Denmark was. Unfortunately, none of them worked well enough and because he was not in his land, he couldn't say anything about possible direction. He wasn't too worried about Denmark. After all his kidnappers were only humans, and it was almost impossible to kill a personification. Not even mentioning that Denmark was experienced warrior that had been surviving, carrying weapon and taking a part in wars for centuries already. No, Norway's anger didn't come from worry, it come from the fact that they had taken somebody that was his and that the Dane's absence was going to cause troubles. Though Norway was calm and well collected, he did have a possessive side that rarely emerged, but when it did, he was terrifying. He would have his Dane back and the poor souls will learn that messing with him was not smart.

"You idiot", he muttered and stopped to look out of the window, "why you have to be so nice for humans?" Norway didn't get a reply and feeling frustrated he went to sleep in their empty bed. He had really thought the night would turn out differently.

Next morning the Norwegian personification realized he had even more problems than he had thought about. The creatures of forest and mountains had not managed to locate and bring back the Danish nation yet, meaning that Norway alone was responsible of all the duties. That wouldn't be a problem if it was only the paper work. Despite of his leaders orders to keep Norway away, Denmark did let him work with him and handle all the business related to his land, thought it was always Denmark for presented the ideas and advices to the court and king. Nobody would have listened to the Norwegian, though Denmark himself trusted on his advice and they worked together. So, Norway knew well enough how to deal with the Danish business and he could even forge the Dane's handwriting and signature if needed, but he was not Denmark. The king would not be happy to see him instead of the Danish personification.

But there was nobody else. Iceland was too young, and Norway didn't dare to let him go there. All the other nations were either too far away or showing up with them in the front of Danish king would have been just plain stupid. So, Norway did his best to work with the papers and cancel all the meetings he could. He even sent a courier to deliver things he could have otherwise take in himself. He managed fine until the evening, but then he, or rather Denmark, but Norway took the rights to read the message, deserved a summon to come in the court immediately. It was signed by the king himself, sealed with his mark, so Norway knew he could not ignore it. With a deep sigh he called for a horse to be saddled for him and looked at the Icelander, who had stopped his task when he noticed his brother's worry.

"Everything is alright", he said calmly, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort the Icelander or himself. Iceland seemed to believe him, but Norway did not believe himself. With a heavy heart he rode to the palace and prepared himself so well he just could. He did have power, he was almost immortal, and his people still believed on him, but he was the one under another's rule. When Denmark was with him, he felt like he was an equal, but without the Danish man he was looked down. Norway hated it, but he couldn't do much.

A stable servant took his horse and another lead him through the hallways to the king's room. Norway didn't speak and kept his expression neutral and cold, despite of the chaotic feelings inside him. He hated to be there, but he had duties and he was loyal even when his loyalty was not appreciated.

 _"_ _Just do this for Danmark",_ he thought and stepped in to the heavily decorated room that was soaking power. He knew exactly how he was expected to behave so he did not say anything and did not look up when he walked in the middle of room and kneeled down. Denmark never kneeled in front of his leaders and Norway would have not done so either if the Dane was with him, but when he was alone with kings he kneeled. Some of the Danish leaders were nice, some even thought the Norwegian personification as equal to Danish one, but this one had stronger opinions on what should have been done to the nation he saw worthless. Norway knew Denmark did not hold much feelings for this man, and he had heard them fighting about the Norwegians fate many times.

"You", the king said with an angry tone after he had let the nation be on the floor for a while, "where is Danmark?"

"He is sick today, your majesty", Norway replied with a neutral voice and kept his face down, feeling hate for being forced to act submissive.

"He was called to come here", the king said, and Norway heard him walking closer, "not his… underlings."

"I apologize", Norway said, but the man wasn't feeling mercy that evening. The Norwegian flinched when the hand hit him hard on face, but he refused to show how much pain it caused. He kept his position on the floor and didn't look up, so the king would not see the angry fire in his eyes. It was better if he thought the Norwegian nation had gave up.

"He better come next time I call for him", the king said, "you are dismissed."

"I understand, your majesty", Norway said and almost crawled away, leaving so quickly he just could without angering the man. When he got out of the room, he made his way straight to the stables to fetch his horse. He only stopped briefly to see himself in mirror hanging on the hall, and noted that the hit had left him with an ugly bruise across his face. He knew it would fade soon, thanks to his natural skills of fast healing, but as usually, meeting with a king that saw him barely more than filth had left him with sour mood and anger.

Norway focused on Denmark to make his mind calm again. He had to find the man and, if that wasn't possible, it was better that he found a solution soon. He didn't really enjoy of being hit and he was afraid the king might do something worse next time he showed up without the Dane. He could not be killed, but he felt pain just like human and he wasn't looking forward to that. On the way home, he pushed the horse to run, enjoying the moment of peace the speed gave him, and when he arrived he had a plan.

"Island", Norway said when the young Icelander showed up, "can I borrow your puffin? I have an urgent and secret message to send." Iceland nodded.

* * *

"Well", Denmark said when he was sitting on the shore next to the woman who was trembling slightly because of told cold or fear, "it is better to check our situation, I believe." Their kidnappers were having a meeting farther away and they clearly believed that two tied up women would not run away. Frida looked like she was scared enough to just stay where she was, but Denmark had another idea. After all, he needed to go back home. Norway had just told him he was his sun, there was no way Denmark would let the man live in darkness.

"What you mean?" Frida whispered.

"That we have to check the situation", Denmark said with a nod, "and make an escape plan."

"We can't escape", Frida said quickly.

"Why not?"

"We don't even know where we are", the woman said, "and we have no food and no money. It is better to wait for my brother and your fiancée to pay the ransoms."

"But I have things to do at home", Denmark said calmly and looked around. He knew they were not in his land, that was obvious from the feeling he got. The men had taken them over water, but the women had been blindfolded at that time. The travel had taken hours and the sun was coming up, so he knew it was an early morning now. Denmark could still use his natural skills to point the direction to his land and use that for figuring out where they were. It wasn't the best way and he would have only a slight idea of the location, but it was better than nothing.

"Oh crap", he said after a while, "we are in Sweden."

"How you know that?" Frida asked and even ignored his rude language.

"The trees look different", Denmark explained quickly, "well, this is both, a bad thing and good thing. The good thing is that…"

"Be quiet, women!" one of the men yelled and glared at them. Frida quickly looked down, but Denmark didn't even bother. He stared right back to the man who grunted something and continued on whatever he had been doing.

"We should really just wait", Frida whispered.

"I have much better idea", Denmark said, "trust me. I know what to do." Frida seemed to not believe him, but she didn't continue their conversation. She only turned to look at the sand under her while Denmark keep the men on eye. He hoped that three of them would leave and only one remain. If they were all there, somebody could try to hurt Frida while Denmark fought. He could easily beat up one, maybe two, but four was too big risk right now. His hands were still tied up, but in front of him. That was making his job a bit easier, at least.

It took almost an hour before the men started to move away. Denmark didn't hear what they were saying, but it was easy to guess that they needed to gather food, water and other essential things. Maybe one of them was going to somewhere to do some shady business. Denmark didn't care so long than they left only one man watching over them, and that was exactly what happened. They didn't take women as threat so only one remained there. Denmark was just trying to figure out how he could get the man coming closer, when he did so by himself.

"So, little songbirds", he said and grinned when he sat down next to Denmark, "I saw you looking, dear, missing some company?" Denmark didn't say anything when the man placed his hand on his thigh, but Frida gasped.

"Sir, I beg you!" she said with a terrified voice, "she is with a child!"

"So she is already a whore", the man snorted, "be quiet, girl." Denmark frowned, trying to understand what the man meant and why Frida seemed to be suddenly so scared for him. When the men's hand wandered up, he suddenly understood.

"Oh", he said and gave the man a cold look, "fuck off, only one man can touch me." The ladies of court have been horrified of his way to speak and Mrs. Dumberg has tried her best to make Denmark use better language, but it was hard to change the habits of centuries old personification. The kidnapper man didn't seem to be shocked. He only grinned more and gripped his leg tighter.

"Fiercy", he said, "I like…" He never got a chance to say what exactly he liked, because Denmark jumped up and threw his arms over the man's head, using the ropes holding his wrist to choke him. The man struggled against the hold and even if Denmark had surprised him, being tied up made things harder. He still fought until suddenly the kidnapper yelped and went limp. Denmark let him fell on the ground and looked up to meet Frida who was standing in front of him and looked surprised, scared and slightly proud.

"You kicked him?" Denmark asked with a wide smile, and Frida nodded, "good job!"

"I am scared", Frida admitted, "I… I didn't know I can do that. Is he dead?" Denmark glanced down and kicked the unconscious man.

"No", he said, "just sleeping. Kinda. It is better that we leave now before others come back." Frida seemed to be still scared, but there was trust and determination in her eyes when she looked at Denmark and nodded. Denmark picked up a knife from the unconscious kidnapper's belt and quickly cut their hands free. Then they both collected their heavy, ball room dresses in their hands so they would not trip, and ran as fast they could.


	6. Being a dame

"But Dagmar…"

"Just call me Dag", Denmark said happily and tried his best to climb over a fallen tree and not rip his dress too much. Though the whole cloth was just an illusion, it was well made illusion and it did rip. Denmark had noticed that already few times and he recalled about the Norwegian explaining him how something that didn't really exists could become broken. It was all about mind, Norway had said, the illusion works because it tricks the mind and when the illusion was good enough, it could develop because the mind believed it was real and fixed the illusion according the situation. That was why the stain of spilled tea had stayed on until Norway fixed the spell, and Denmark had now ripped dress.

"Dag", Frida sighed and finally gave up about the name, "where are we going?"

"I don't know", Denmark admitted, "somewhere away from those men."

"I fully agree with that plan", Frida said and accepted Denmark's help when it was her turn to climb over the tree, "but we don't have food and night will come soon." Denmark nodded because he knew that well, but he also knew exactly how to survive so he wasn't too worried, though he had already thought about Frida's more severe needs. He could go on days without food or water or even shelter, but as human Frida was more fragile. She was one of his people, so Denmark was set to take care she would return home in good state too.

"Don't worry", he said, thinking how much he could tell without spilling the secret, "let's just walk a bit farther and I will then find something to eat. It will be fine."

"How can you find anything to eat from here?" Frida asked with a worried tone, but the Dane gave her reassuring look.

"There is lots of stuff to eat", he promised, "I am from a common family, remember? I am used for finding my food from somewhere else than kitchen."

"Oh", Frida said and hesitate a bit before he nodded, "I guess that makes sense. My family is not a noble either, but we are well off."

"Isn't your father a merchant?" Denmark asked. Talking seemed to calm the woman and he was just happy to keep some voice now that they were already in safe distance from the men. Even if the kidnappers happened to hear them, Denmark now had a knife. It would be easy to take on them.

"Yes", Frida said with a nod, "he has several profitable deals with Dutch. Our family is richer than many of the old noble families." Though Frida was practically bragging, it didn't sound much like that. It sounded more like she was simply stating a fact she had got used to hear all her life.

"So you got kidnapped because your father's money?" Denmark asked, "I wonder how much they asked. Sigurd is also well off, and he has some powerful friends too." It took a moment for Frida to reply and Denmark already turned to glance at her, noticing the hesitating expression on her face.

"I think…", she said, "I think this might have been more about politics than money. My brother…" She stopped and seemed to struggle with how she could tell about it. Denmark stopped and looked at her, carefully observing while he thought what could be so special with her brother that it was hard to talk about it.

"Oh", he said when he understood, "you are Aagaard, right? Your brother is Johan Aagaard?" Frida nodded, and Denmark smiled. He had met the new general soon after he had been promoted, and the man had immediately won the nation on his side with his honest and loyal style. He had also seen Johan Aagaard in fight few times and every time he had noticed that the man wasn't only natural leader type, he had also got more than enough experience and education.

"You don't seem to be shocked", Frida noted.

"Why should I be?" Denmark asked.

"All the rumours and…", the woman started, but paused quickly when she realized with who she was talking with, "well, I assume that you don't care about rumours."

"Not at all", Denmark agreed, "I have heard things whispered, but do you know what?" Denmark, like everybody in the court, had heard the jealous and angered nobles spreading rumours and talking badly about the new general who did not held blue enough blood in their opinion.

"What?"

"Sigurd is really close to lord Matias", Denmark noted, "I have been sitting at the same table with him many times and I have never heard him saying anything bad about your brother. In fact, he seems to think he is a good and right man for the position." Frida smiled, and it was so honest and true smile that Denmark replied to it right away.

"That is true", she said with a soft voice, "I forgot you are involved with such powerful men. It has to be over-whelming for you to be taken there from your normal life."

"Sigurd is helping me a lot", Denmark said and shrugged, "and lord Matias is also an amazing person, who is ready to do everything for others."

"He indeed sounds like a sweet man", Frida said with a nod.

"You have no idea", Denmark replied and looked around. They had again continued their way while they spoke, and reached a small river. Denmark thought it would be a great place to stop for a break. He had been smart with their route, taking the one that crossed a dry forest land and over more difficult terrain to ensure that the men would be less willing to chase after them or at least it would be challenging to them. He also believed they would never think about women going that way, so it would give them some help.

"I think we can rest here", Denmark decided, and Frida sat down with a heavy sigh. She had been holding up fine, but it was clear that she was more used for sitting down with the ladies for tea than hiking in the forest. It didn't help at all that she was still wearing her ball room dress. She was so exhausted that she didn't even care that the said expensive dress would get dirty.

"You wait here", Denmark said, "I will go around to look for food. Don't worry, I will be so near that I hear you if you yell."

"I can assist", Frida said quickly and was already going to push herself back on his hurting legs when Denmark shook his head.

"Just rest", he said, "you don't know what we are looking for, so it will just take more time because I will have to show you."

"I think you are right", Frida replied and settled back down with a relieved look on her face. Denmark smiled and left. He had already spotted some berries and plants that were edible. He had a habit to not pay too much attention on what he ate because it would not kill him anyway, but he had to be more carefully with Frida. He knew that hunting would provide more food, but he had no time for that and only one knife, so it was better to stay with something he didn't need to chase too much.

"This damn dress", the Dane cursed when the clothe once again tangled with roots and branches. He had already decided that trousers were much better option, but sadly the illusion included the dress and Norway wasn't there to take it off. Denmark had considered about trying to break the spell himself. He had no magic, that had already become clear during the years, but if the illusion was simply a trick of mind, he could be able to solve the trick. The thinking had still ended up with the conclusion that it was not smart to try that. It would have been impossible to explain why Dagmar was suddenly replaced by lord Matias. It was the best he stayed as woman for a little longer.

But the dress was really starting to irritate him. He tugged it free from the roots that had caught it, and took the knife he had pushed between his breast. Frida seemed to be horrified about that kind of way to store things, but Denmark had only seen it handy. Everything was right in his reach and somehow the magic indeed made the illusion solid enough to use for that kind of need. Denmark was really amazed about Norway's skills.

He started to cut the dress, shortening it until it reached just under his knees. Luckily the cutting worked just as ripping the dress, and the illusion simply adapted. Denmark didn't know much about magic, but Norway has to be the best one with it.

"Okay, much better", Denmark said when he got ready with the operation. He wasn't so good with sewing and fixing clothes, but he did so well he just could with a knife and he just wanted to have his legs free. When he was satisfied, he pushed the knife back to its' holding place and continued with collecting food. He left the pieces of the cloth in the forest, assuming that it would disappear after a while when it was not part of the actual spell anymore.

He managed to collect enough food for at least one person. He planned to eat less because he didn't really need so much food or so frequently than humans, but he had to take some so Frida would not get worry or suspicious about him. He felt rather proud of himself about being able to provide food, but still Frida's first words were not about his accomplishment.

"What have you done to your dress?" the woman asked and took a sharp breath when she saw the ruined clothe.

"I made it more practical", Denmark said with shrug, "it was already ruined with all that climbing and hiking"

"I know", Frida said, "but it is hardy appropriate for lady to be out like that, and it was so fine dress! Expensive and made with long work hours."

"Yeah", Denmark agreed, "but we are in the forest."

"That is correct", Frida said quietly after a brief silence, and petted her dress, "I guess I should follow your example. It is difficult to move with this all."

"If you want to", Denmark said, "I think it is a good idea, but I am not going to push you. Here is the knife if you need it." He took the knife from his cleavage and placed it down on the ground next to the woman.

"You still keep that there", Frida said.

"It is good place to store things", Denmark said with a shrug, "and the last place anybody would look for a knife. I like to surprise. Look, I found food." The mention of food made the tired and hungry woman to forget her disapproval, and she almost jumped up.

"Oh, how wonderful", she said when Denmark sat next to her and showed everything he had collected, "I am not used for this, but I dare to try."

"It is food, that is all that matters", Denmark noted and divided his findings on two. One portion was clearly larger than another, and Frida noted that too.

"You should eat more", she said when the nation pushed the larger portion to her, "think about the child."

"Child?" Denmark asked before he remembered, "oh, right. That. Well". He hesitated, but unfortunately Frida was not stupid, though he had been raised up to be a lady and suitable wife for aristocrat. Denmark knew he had made the mistake and there weren't many ways to fix it.

"I should maybe tell you the truth", he said, carefully lowering his voice so it sounded like he was talking about a secret, "you see, there is no child."

"Did…", Frida said and gasped, raising her hands on her face, "did something happen?"

"No. I was never pregnant", Denmark confessed, "the whole rumour was just… It was a trick. Me and Sigurd, we are in love for real. We have been already for years, but we are from different worlds. My family is too proud to let me be wed for a noble, and Sigurd's family loathe the idea of him marrying commoner. So we came up with a plan and claimed that he got me with a child so the only way to save the honour of us both would be marriage."

"That is…", Frida said and tried to take it all in, "oh, that is so romantic! And rather risky too, what if lord Sigurd's family still didn't agree? You would have been casted out alone! What if they get suspicious after you fail to give a birth?"

"Sigurd promised to take care of me whatever happens", Denmark said with a small smile and quietly congratulated himself for successful lies, "and we figured that I could get pregnant for real after the wedding, so nobody will ever know I wasn't so already before."

"You are so brave", Frida said, "but it means you are still a virgin? Oh, that is why you were so confused when that horrible man…"

"Yes", Denmark said with a perfect poker face, "I am virgin."

"I can't believe it", Frida said with a small head shake, "but I am glad you trust me enough to tell this. I promise, your secret will be safe with me."

"Thank you", Denmark said, "we should eat now, and you take this one. I am more used for this." He offered the larger portion again and this time Frida took it. After they had eaten their poor dinner, they took turns to sleep. The night was luckily warm, and when Denmark woke up early the next morning, he saw Frida with a determinate look on her face and dress cut shorter.

They wandered two days in the forest before they found other humans. At that point, they were both dirty and looked wild with their ripped dresses and messy hair. In fact, they looked so wild that the first person they came upon, screamed and dropped the water bucket she had been carrying.

"Wait, wait!" Denmark said quickly, "we are not bad people. We just…"

"God, you scared me", the woman wearing a simple dress said and picked up the bucket again, "for a moment I thought you are some kind of forest folk!"

"We are just humans like you", Frida explained, but when she spoke, the woman's smile died.

"Are you Danish?" she asked. Denmark had switched to Swedish, or something that was more Swedish than his native Danish, but Frida had never spoke Swedish before and there was no way anybody would have made a mistake with her.

"Yes", Denmark said, "but we are just women. We got in the troubles with some… men, and we have been running since that."

"Oh", the Swedish woman said and looked worried, "I see that you have had a hard time. Come, we don't care if you are Danes so long than you behave."

"What she said?" Frida asked.

"She said we should follow her and it is okay that we are Danes", Denmark translated.

"How wonderful", Frida said with relieved sigh, "I am so grateful. I wasn't sure if I can survive in the forest any longer."

"What she said?" the Swedish woman asked and again Denmark translated, "well, I can not leave other women in the forest like that. Don't worry, I will see that you get food and clean up."

"I will tell you what she said just in moment", Denmark said quickly when Frida was already looking at him with a question on tip of her tongue, "thank you so much, miss…?"

"I am married", the woman said with a smile, "and no need to be so fancy! Call me Stina." She started to lead them to the village where she lived. Denmark and Frida were both eager to follow and didn't hesitate at all. They had been talking a lot during the past two days, and Denmark had learnt that Frida's life style indeed was more suitable for lady than village women or forest folk. Still, she had tried her best though Denmark knew she had to be shocked about the things happening and feeling tired after long walking and poor nutrition. She had already overcome herself by simply surviving.

"Nice to meet you Stina", Denmark said and turned to look at Frida, "her name is Stina."

"Stine", Frida tried to repeat, but her native language was too strong. Stina seemed to still recognize her name because she glanced at her over shoulder and smiled.

"What is your name?" she asked slowly, and this time Frida understood.

"My name is Frida", she said.

"And I am Dagmar", Denmark said, "but just call me Dag."

"Well", Stina said with a nod, "despite of your horrible experiences, I am happy to meet you, Dag and Frida. My children will be excited to have visitors, so I hope you are ready for more questions you can possibly answer."

"I think we will manage", Denmark promised with a smile.

* * *

Sweden knew something was wrong when he suddenly felt Denmark stepping in to his land, but he was quick to decided that it was not his business and the Dane was probably just lost again. The border between them was unsteady anyway, so it was hard to say if the Danish personification was on Sweden's side or on his own side. Still, Finland was visiting his own land and Sweden had nothing else to do, so he decided to pay a visit to Copenhagen. If he was lucky, he would get a chance to fight the Dane on way there. He has also got some rather interesting letters from Denmark lately, and he was starting to think that it was better to go and check what was going on.

But instead of meeting Denmark somewhere in Scania, he got a message. Or actually the message was dropped on his head from the sky, and Sweden never found out if it was brought by magic or the puffin that sometimes deliver their more secret messages. The message itself turned out to be even more surprising than the way how it had appeared.

_Sverige_

_I need your help. Come to Copenhagen. Now._

_\- Norge_

Norway was usually too proud to ask for help, though it sounded more like he was demanding it, and the fact he has asked that from Sweden and not Denmark, worried the Swedish nation. The good thing was that he was already close by, and it would be only one day ride to the Danish capital, so he put the short message to his pocket and asked the horse go on a bit faster.

It was an early morning when he arrived to Copenhagen after riding through the night. The sun was barely up and the streets quiet when he led the horse the familiar way to the big house the Danish nation called his home. Despite of their fights, Sweden still remembered the place and he didn't feel bad about coming back. He would have been even excited to meet his family outside of the battlefield, if the weird message and letters had not worried him so much. He felt like something was wrong and even on the way to the manor, he kept looking around like he expected an attack at any moment. The empty street felt threatening somehow, and the Swede made sure his weapons were on his reach.

"I am here to see the lord", Sweden said when a servant opened the door. He wasn't sure what names Norway and Denmark used, but he assumed that saying lord would take him somewhere. At least it seemed to help, because the human let him in and didn't ask more questions. When he led the nation to the Dane's study room, Sweden noticed a hint of silver in corner of his eye. He was too slow to turn to look, but he knew it was Iceland. Sadly, the Icelander seemed to be still scared of him, but Sweden knew he could also blame himself about that. He had never done anything to make Iceland think he wasn't scary, and he knew that Finland was wary of Denmark because of similar reasons.

The servant stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and bowed slightly before leaving Sweden alone. Sweden waited few seconds and then knocked the door. He didn't get reply, but that didn't stop him stepping in. His bad feelings were only becoming stronger when he closed the door behind him and saw the Danish nation sitting at the desk, staring at him with weirdly cold look on his face. Norway was nowhere to be seen and Sweden feared what he was going to find out. He wasn't scared often, but now he was.

"Danmark", he said and walked so close he could when there was a table between them, "what is going on?" Denmark only looked at him, and everything in Sweden's mind was giving him alarm signals. He had never seen the Dane so serious, so utterly cold. He was always smiling, and if he didn't smile he yelled or cried or just did something. He never only sat with a blank expression on his face. For a moment Sweden feared the man had become mad. Norway wasn't there, and Iceland had been hiding. Something had to be horribly wrong.

"Danmark?" he asked again and took a step back in case the Dane would do something.

"I am not Danmark", the man finally said, and a small smirk appeared on his lips, "hello, Sverige. I am glad you could come over here so quickly."

"Norge?" Sweden asked, "what have you done?"

"Something that I should have never done", the Norwegian replied with a grim tone.


	7. Being a maid

"What you mean?" Sweden asked, keeping himself in small distance. Norway sighed and dropped the spell, showing his natural form. He looked tired, Sweden noted, and he had a painful expression on his face, though he clearly tried to hide it.

"Magic", Norway said dryly and leaned back in the chair, "sometimes it is more a curse than a gift."

"Where is Dan?"

"I have no idea", Norway admitted and rubbed his temples in hopes that would make his headache go away, "he disappeared few days ago."

"How?"

"Got kidnapped", the Norwegian said, "they want me to pay ten thousand cold coins or I will never see him again." There was a deep silence when Sweden tried to understand how it was even possible for the Danish nation to get kidnapped. He couldn't think up any reason that would have made sense.

"How?" he asked again.

"I know", Norway muttered, "it sounds impossible, but I believe he was defending a woman and couldn't fight the kidnappers. I should maybe let you know that he is at the moment pretending to be a woman named Dagmar."

"Why?"

"That is a long story", Norway said, "but I will try to make it short. He wanted to court me in official way just like humans do, so he asked me to make him look alike woman. Honestly, I wouldn't have done that if I knew the idiot is going to get kidnapped."

"Okay", Sweden said and nodded, "was that all?"

"Of course, not", Norway said almost angrily, "I can't find him."

"I thought you would be only happy to have a break from him", Sweden muttered, but Norway quickly shook his head.

"The country can't go on without him", he said, but he had a hesitation in his tone, like he wasn't saying really what he thought, "and though I would be more than enough to be his replacement, his leaders don't think so."

"So that's why", Sweden muttered, "illusion?"

"Correct", Norway said, "but unfortunately, I have found out I can't wear illusions." Sweden nodded shortly, though he didn't really understand what the Norwegian meant. Norway seemed to realize that because he sighed and leaned his head against the backrest. Sweden looked at him and started to understand better the Norwegian's exhausted looks.

"Is it making you sick?" Sweden asked quietly, and Norway nodded.

"I think the best way to describe it, is to say that I am allergic", he said, "my body and mind doesn't accept the illusion, and therefore everything in me is constantly fighting against the magic whenever I wear a form of somebody else. Naturally, when I force the spell, the fight becomes only stronger, and here we are", he gestured at himself, "honestly, I am not sure how far I can take this."

"Norge", Sweden said with a worry filling his voice, "are you in pain?"

"Yes", Norway nodded, and the Swede knew the pain had to be strong. The Norwegian nation never admitted being hurt unless he was in so great pain that he knew he would not survive it alone. He had seen Norway carrying on with wounds that would have easily force down a weaker man, and still refuse the help.

"How can I help you?" he asked, knowing that Norway would not have called for him or tell this all if there was nothing he could do. He cared for the Norwegian who he still saw as his brother, despite of all the fights lately. It pained him to see the man so exhausted and the expression of pain in his eyes.

"Find Danmark", Norway said and grimaced when he felt the headache coming back once again, "please." Sweden nodded and walked around the table, kneeling in front of the Norwegian. He took his hand, trying to not think about how cold and powerless it felt, and he hold tightly to offer at least some comfort.

"I will find him", he promised, "and beat him up so he will never do this to you again." Norway's lips turned into a tired smile.

"He has no idea about this", he said, "but I appreciate the offer."

"Do you know where he might to be?" Sweden asked, thinking about the feeling he had got few days back. It was possible that the Dane had indeed crossed the border into his side, but he had no way to know if the man was still there.

"I sent my trolls to search for him", Norway replied, "but so far I haven't got answers."

"I might have something", the Swede said, "few days back I felt him crossing the border." Norway's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"Can you point the area in map? I assumed that they would not… No, but that is smart", he muttered, and a rolled map flew on the table, opening up neatly. Sweden had seen the Norwegian using his magic many times before, so he didn't question the self-moving objects. It only made sense that he relied on his other skills while his body was in too much pain.

"Here", Sweden said, pointing at the area where his and Denmark's land were closest, the water area separating them only few kilometres wide. The feeling hadn't been completely precis, after all their border changed constantly and it was hard to say when the land was Danish and when Swedish, but he could at least tell that Denmark had been somewhere around the area. Norway stared at the map and then glanced on his left side, nodding slightly.

"They will check it", he said and leaned back in the chair, "it will take a day or two." Sweden nodded, knowing that it was better for him to wait until the trolls were back. If they did not find the Dane, he would try something else. He was already planning to ask around the city to see if he could dig out any leads about the group that had kidnapped the Dane and other woman.

"Can I help you otherwise before they come back?" Sweden asked, and Norway used a long moment for thinking about his reply, but finally he shook his head.

"Not really", he said, "Finland didn't come with you?"

"No", the Swede replied, "he is in his own land."

"How come?" Norway asked, "I believed he prefers to stay with you."

"They opened a new post route from Turku to Kajaani", Sweden replied, "he wanted to test it himself."

"Isn't such a travel dangerous?" the Norwegian asked with a slight tone of curiosity in his voice, though it was mostly covered by his tired voice, "so long way deep into the northern wilderness."

"It is very dangerous", Sweden replied calmly.

"I see", Norway muttered, "so he is having the time of his life."

"He was very excited when he left", Sweden admitted, remembering how the Finn had spoken about the travel with enthusiasm and prepared for it weeks before the departure. There was no doubt he would enjoy it all.

"Wonderful", Norway said and glanced out from the window, "well, it is time for me to do my duties." Sweden glanced at him worriedly and was going to say something to make the Norwegian stop hurting himself, but Norway's magic was still fast and before the Swede managed to stop him, he had already casted the illusion. He groaned quietly and stood up, trying to put a smile on his face. The illusion was a good one, a true masterpiece that hid his pain and exhausted expression under the Danish nation's cheerful face. But Norway still wasn't smiling, and his magic couldn't hide everything. His eyes showed the pain.

"Norge", Sweden said and got up, but Norway only shook his head.

"The nation has to do what is needed", he said, "I will be away for a while. Could you make dinner for us? Island is here too, but I doubt he will show himself to you. Just leave something for him on the table, he will fetch it when he wants." Sweden nodded, and Norway gave him a tired smile that somehow resembled the ones he had got used to see on Denmark's face, but still it was also wrong.

"Be safe", Sweden said, and Norway nodded.

"I will be", he muttered and sighed, "there is no way in this world that I can ever act like Dan, but luckily the human mind is simple. They believed what they see and Danmark is what they see when they look at me." Norway glanced at the mirror hanging near the door and sighed once again before he raised his chin and pretended to be just as strong he was used to be.

"Oh, and Sve", the Norwegian said, stopping briefly at the door, "It might be useful if you speak with Johan Aagaard. He is a general and brother of the missing woman. Also, he is leading the search, though the humans are being awful slow with it. I guess he might know something that helps us. Don't mind about the rumours you might hear; he is a good man." Sweden nodded.

* * *

"We don't have horses to give for you", Stina had told the lost women that had stumbled upon her, "and it takes too long to walk to the town, but I have an idea." Denmark and Frida had got food and new clothes, that were simple but well made, though not exactly fitting. It was still better than their dirty and shredded ballroom dresses that had no worth anymore after the long forest hike. Changing clothes had been a challenge for Denmark, who was only wearing the illusion and his own clothes under it. But after some wondering he had realized that everything about illusion was just tricking the mind and so he decided to try how well he could trick his own. He carefully observed the dress, so he could imagine it perfectly, and then he closed his eyes. He focused to imagine and imitate the routines of changing clothes, and when he was ready he stood still for a moment before he dared to open his eyes.

It worked. The illusion on him had altered and adjusted to the situation so the Dane seemed to be wearing the new, simple dress given to him. He grinned and congratulated himself quietly, thanking the fact that he had listened when Norway had told him about the magic. He was unsure if the magic worked on all the people, but when he joined Frida and Stina's lively family, they didn't wonder about him not changing his clothes and Frida even noted that the simply dress looked good on him. Denmark wondered if he would be able to break the spell by himself, but once again he declined the idea because turning into man suddenly would not help at all, and he wasn't sure how the breaking a spell in such unprofessional way would affect Norway.

"What is that idea of yours?" Denmark asked with a smile. He was sitting next to Frida on heavy looking bench in the small room that Stina called her kitchen. In fact, it was more like combination of kitchen, bedroom and everything, and it had been very crowded just a moment ago until all the children had run out.

"I thought you could stay here for a while", she said, "this is a small village, but sooner or later somebody will pass by and can take your message to home, or maybe even let you travel with. Meanwhile, I could use some help around here now that my husband and his brother are away. Knut, are you sure all the chickens are checked?" The last words she said to a small boy that had sneaked in. He laughed and ran back out, clearly thinking that sneaking in to see if his mom would spot him, was a game.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", Denmark said and turned to look at Frida to check if she got everything or needed translation. After brief explanation, she also nodded and thanked Stina for her kindness.

Frida quickly found her place in the family even if she was a horribly misplaced as a noble woman among peasants, and could only understand part of things said to her. Still, she turned out to be skilful with sewing, something her mother had taught her to do as part of traditions, and she made wonderful nanny for the children. Stina didn't find many bad things to say about her, only briefly commented that her sewing was fancy looking but still accepted, and after seeing how well she looked after kids, she didn't hesitate to leave her alone with them. The kids were also fascinated with her, finding her way to speak hilarious and laughing when she called them all by Danish names.

Denmark in other hand turned out to be a difficult case. After the first sewing, Stina promptly told him that it was clearly not his thing. He tried to make food, but found out he couldn't prepare enough for such a big group of people, and though he was good with kids, he always ended up playing with them. The children also had their tasks, and an adult playing with them was only making them late. Finally, after the Dane had tried to feed animals and once again ended up playing with the kids, Stina asked what he usually did for living.

"I hunt, fish, chop firewood", Denmark said, listing all the normal task he had been doing before he got a position as a lord, "and sometimes I write letters and take care of finances." He couldn't really tell what he actually did every day.

"So you do man's work, right?" Stina asked and Denmark nodded.

"My father died when I was young", he lied, "somebody had to do his part." Stina nodded, accepting the explanation easily.

"Well", she said, "I have never cared about who does what so long when it is done, and my husband and his brother are still away so we could use some help with the tasks they usually do." Denmark nodded happily, and right next day he had skilfully prepared traps for rabbits, and Stina was relieved to have somebody else to do things she had been struggling with since his husband had left for the trip week ago.

They had spent already few days at Stina's home, when Denmark was on his way to the forest. He was going to check the traps he had set earlier and find some good wood to burn, because it was never too early to start to prepare for winter. He was humming a song, and carrying the axe on his shoulder. It wasn't so good axe than the one he had at home, but it served well and he felt better when he had a weapon with him. He was just so used for that.

He was already deep in the forest when he felt like somebody was following him, but he decided to ignore the feeling and assumed it to be only an animal. He was proved wrong when three men stepped out from the trees and called after her.

"Hey, songbird!" one of them yelled and Denmark easily recognized their kidnappers, "you think you were being clever with that escaping, huh?"

"Well, it worked", he noted and calmly observed the men who looked angry, "I have a weapon now." Not only he was carrying the axe, but he also still had a knife hid on his body. There was no way he would lose now against of three men, who had no training on fighting.

"It is three against one woman", the one who had tried to take his advance on the Dane few days ago, said and grinned. Denmark only smiled and swung his axe on front of him. The fight didn't worry him much, more he felt anxious about the fact that there was only three men in front of him. Two of the kidnappers were elsewhere, and he hoped they had not managed to get Frida yet.

He prepared to fight and waited for the perfect moment while the men came closer. Still, even before the Dane had managed to throw the first hit, the kidnappers suddenly stopped and fell. Denmark frowned and took a half step closer, only to realize that all three men were knocked out without any visible reason. A sudden, spontaneous unconscious was very strange thing to happen, especially for three men at once, but Denmark knew there were invisible things in the world and that's why he wasn't too chocked.

"Well", he said out loud, "are you by any chance Nor's friends? Could you give me a sign or something if you are? Like break a twig or…" Suddenly a tall spruce on his left was ripped out from the ground, and a stone larger than the Dane rolled few meters by its own. Denmark nodded.

"That works too", he said, impressed by the trolls' powers, "can you tell Nor that I will be home as soon as possible? I miss him. It is a long way back, and I don't even know where I am, but I will be back soon. I promise." He didn't get reply, but when he turned around he noticed that the three men had disappeared. He sighed and hoped that the trolls would take the message. He didn't have time to hinder longer because there were still two kidnappers somewhere and he needed to make sure Frida was safe too.

* * *

Norway was sitting at the dinner table, trying to enjoy the food so much he could but feeling too nauseous to eat. Only Iceland and Sweden were there with him, the Icelander sitting right next to him and the Swede at another end of the table just to give some space for the shy Icelander, so he was keeping his own form. Nobody spoke during the dinner, mostly because Norway was too tired and sick, and Iceland and Sweden didn't dare to say anything. All they were doing was to give him worried looks, and the Iceland was staying so close his smaller body snuggled against the Norwegian's. It had been hard for him to see his guarding like this, so Norway made sure to assure him with smiles and words that everything would be alright, and Denmark was going to come back.

Norway was just preparing himself for eating another forkful, which would have been his fifth during that dinner, when a troll stepped into the room. It was one of the smallest ones, otherwise he wouldn't even fit into the room, and Norway felt hope when he saw the creature. The troll leaned to him and whispered few words into his ear, and he smiled. He had waited these words for a long time.

"They found him", he said out loud, "Sverige…"

"Yes", Sweden said and was already getting up. He had been prepared to leave at any moment, so after Norway told him the directions, he only grabbed his sword and left to fetch his horse.

"Everything will be fine", Norway muttered and ruffled the Icelander's hair, "can you help me to bed? I think I need to rest for a moment."


	8. Being a heroine

"Dag!" Frida yelled when she saw the Dane, and she ran to him, "Dag! They found us!" The woman was panicking, and Denmark had to grab her before she fell down.

"Hysh", he said, "calm down. Everything will be okay. Where are they?" He already knew that Frida was panicking about the two other kidnappers. Though Denmark had not seen what happened to the three that had found him, he was quite sure the trolls were not letting them go so easily. He remembered the two others being much quieter and staying away from the prisoners, and so he hadn't paid them much attention.

"In the house", Frida said and took a shaky breath, "I was just helping Knud and Mette, and they walked in. I screamed and then Stine came in… I don't know, they were talking, and she started to yell but it was all too fast for me. I couldn't understand them!" Denmark nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Come. Stay behind me", he said and started to walk to the house they had used as their safe haven for few days now. When he got closer he could hear Stina yelling, but it he was surprised to find out what she was telling the men.

"…What were you thinking?" the furious woman screamed and pointed the men with the broom she had been carrying when the situation started, "how could you? I thought you were in the town trying to find work for the winter, but you were helping some filthy criminals to kidnap women!" The men had both backed off against the wall, and Stina was not letting them go away easily. All the kids were behind her, worryingly following the situation but keeping the safe distance and staying calm.

"I am sorry", the older looking man said, "we didn't know…"

"You did not?" Stina yelled, "so you just went on and thought that taking a strange woman to another place is normal? What is wrong with you?"

"No, I…"

"Shut your mouth!" Stina screamed and whacked the broom against the floor, "I am ashamed. Ashamed! Just wait until your mother comes back from neighbour's house and hears about this!" The men seemed to pale after hearing that threat, and with panicking tones they continued to explain their actions to the angry woman. Denmark and Frida had sneaked in, and the nation translated the happenings to the woman, who has calmed down after realizing that they were still safe. Stina used a good moment to yell at the man, who Denmark had realized to be her husband and his brother, but then he turned to spoke with her guests.

"I can not believe what these two idiots have done", she said with much calmer voice, but the anger still bubbling under it, "but I promise you, nothing will hurt you here. In fact, these _criminals_ will be sleeping outside in the barn and eating with the cows, so you don't need to bother with them." The men seemed to finally notice that their previous prisoners were also in the room and they both gave them apologizing looks.

"We are really sorry, ladies", one of them said quickly, "I swear we had no idea! We thought they only wanted to work there, it wasn't until it really happened that they told us what was going on. It was too late to go back, they said they would attack us! We are really sorry."

"Why don't we all just sit down for a moment?" Denmark asked and smiled, because he could see the honest feelings in the men's eyes, "and talk about this? I think there is an interesting story behind this." Frida seemed to be unsure about that, but she had already learnt to follow Denmark's lead, and Stina nodded shortly. She ordered the children outside and the men sitting at the table, Denmark and Frida taking the seat opposite before Stine took her place at the end of the table. She kept her broom at the hand's reach and glared at the men, reminding them that she was still not happy about their misstep to criminal side.

"So", Denmark said, "I think it would be the best to start with the beginning; why we were kidnapped?"

"I think it was because of my brother", Frida said before the men had a chance to answer, "they wanted to get revenge, right? Or make his position difficult?" The men nodded almost at the same time.

"I am not exactly sure", the youngest said, "but they talked something about that."

"Why would anybody want to have revenge on your brother?" Denmark asked and glanced at Frida, "he is a good general, I believe."

"Yes", Frida replied with a small nod, "but he surpassed many candidates with more noble birth rights when he was promoted. They didn't take it well, and… I believe you have heard the rumours."

"About him paying to get that position?" Denmark asked. He had not been focusing on the court talk so much, but he had still heard few mutters about that.

"Yes", Frida said and looked down like she was ashamed, "and the other rumours too."

"Other rumours?" Denmark asked, "there are more?"

"The… Nasty ones", Frida muttered quietly and avoided looking at them, "I should not repeat those in civil company."

"This house is far from the fancy ballrooms you are used to be", Stina reminded, "whatever you tell us, it will not change anything." Frida hesitated a moment longer, but nodded then.

"They said that he slept with some people", she said with a low voice, like she was still afraid to repeat the things she had heard some people whispering about her brother, "men and women, all of them, and that is why he got such a good position."

"That is a lie!" Denmark said, "he was promoted because he is good with what he is doing, not because he slept with somebody. Sigurd and Matias told me so." Frida gave him a grateful smile.

"I don't understand how it would do anything even if he slept with somebody", Stina said, "you high people are rather strange sometimes, no offense."

"None taken", Frida replied, though only a week or so earlier she would have been offended by such words, "but for sure a man being like that with another man…?"

"Things happens", Stina grunted and shrugged, earning a grin from the Danish nation. He liked people who showed that they were not blindly following every single rule made by few people with weird ideas.

"But why you were kidnapped then?" Denmark asked and turned to look at the men who were still afraid of Stina.

"I think the idea was to lure that general man come to somewhere", Stina's husband replied, "and then force him to step down to get his sister back. I am sorry, lady."

"Oh, that is an interesting plan", Denmark said, "I wonder who was behind it, but I assume you have no idea? Oh well, why me then?"

"Taking you was just extra", they said, "the man leading us just took the chance and I think he only wanted to earn some money with asking for ransoms."

"Really?" Denmark said and sounded more excited than people usually did when they heard about their kidnappers' plans, "how much they asked, do you know?"

"Ten thousand cold coins", the man replied, and Denmark made a low whistle.

"That is a lot", he said with a satisfied tone, "I can't wait to tell Nor about this, he will be so impressed."

"Nor?" Frida asked.

"Oh, that is my pet name for Sigurd", Denmark replied with a smile, "Because, you know, he is Norwegian." Frida nodded shortly and seemed to not think about that more, because she moved on with their conversation.

"But what about those other men?" she asked, "where are they and do they know that we are here?" The men only shrugged and said that they did not know. After the women had escaped, they had taken the possibility and left. They thought that other had followed them to the same direction, but they had not kept in contact.

"Don't worry", Denmark said with a reassuring smile, "I think they are far away, and I will keep us safe anyway." Frida nodded, but the scared look on her face didn't vanish no matter what the Danish nation said. Only Stina looked at him a bit more carefully and nodded like she was agreeing. Denmark wondered if she knew something more, but he never asked and the fierce Swedish woman with almost too many children did not tell him.

Their working habits changed slightly after the incident with the kidnappers. Now instead of being alone with the kids, Frida took care that she was always in yelling distance from Denmark. The nation didn't mind about that, though he knew for sure that there would not be more kidnappers surprising them. He was only waiting for Norway, who would for sure to come and pick him up. He couldn't wait to be back home and be himself again.

He wasn't exactly sure about the location, and nobody in the village knew how long it took to travel to Copenhagen, but he estimated that it would take a day for Nor to receive his message and then two days more to ride to get him. Denmark was pretty sure the trolls travelled faster than humans did, so he settled down to wait and kept himself busy meanwhile.

The village was starting to prepare for wedding, one of the Stina's cousins was the lucky bride, and Frida and Denmark were asked to help with the preparations too. It meant there was lot of people going around, not so many than in Copenhagen, but a good amount anyway and there was always somebody nearby. However, all the men seemed to avoid the visiting noble women after Stina had made it clear that no one was to bother them. Her husband and brother-in-law were still banned from the house, even after Frida said she forgave them, and other men in the village seemed to be afraid about facing the same fate.

Still, the women took the strange visitors warmly into their group, and Denmark was delighted to learn that not all the women were like the ones in Mrs. Dumberg's lessons. In fact, the village women did have no time for fancy behaviour and gossips about court business. They only cared about their duties, families and life in their village, and sometimes their talks made Frida blush and Denmark snigger. Especially the Danish nation became found of Stina's mother-in-law, who was still sharp minded despite of her age, and full of wit and strong will. Some stories and advice she shared with the young women waiting to be wed and few older who enjoyed hearing her words and had gathered around, were enough to raise blush on anybody's cheeks. Denmark had so much fun with asking questions, that Frida tried to stop him asking, and he was quickly becoming the old woman's new favourite.

Three days after the incident had passed, and Denmark was becoming nervous. He was prepared to wait few days more, but he kept looking around and hoping he would catch the familiar sight of the Norwegian. He was missing the man so much and he had to somehow show that he was sorry about leaving him in the ball alone. In his imagination, he was going to push the Norwegian against the wall and try some things the sweet, but witty grandma had told him. That would be a good start to show how much he loved and had been missing him.

"Dag", Frida whispered once they were helping to fix the decorations, "there is a strange man staring at you."

"Really?" Denmark asked, feeling disappointed because Frida knew how Norway looked and wouldn't been calling him a stranger.

"He looks scary", Frida said, but Denmark only nodded and didn't bother to look. He was busy with getting the flowers in the right place, and there was so much strange people from the bordering villages that he didn't think it was important to check any of them. Also, he already knew Frida was scared of everything, and so he only thought it was once again some innocent man passing by.

"Poor bastard. Never gonna be married if he keeps looking scary", he muttered, but Frida was not going to let it go. When she saw that Denmark wasn't taking her seriously, she decided to do something she had never done. She was going to defend them, just like she had seen Denmark and Stina doing. Despite of being a woman with a noble upbringing, she had admired the other women for their skills to defend themselves and survive by their own. The moment she saw Stina going against her husband because of two strange women, her world had changed. She wasn't believing Mrs. Dumberg anymore, and she was eager to be something stronger than a mere trophy wife she had been designated to become.

And so, she collected all the nine children following her. They were not all Stina's; only five were her own and two she had taken in custody from her sister who had fell ill and was still too weak to watch after her own, and the rest two were neighbours'. Sometimes there were even more following the young daughter of the Danish merchant, and she loved them all.

"Knud, Mette, Bjarne, Alfhild, Birgitte, Freja, Greta, Henrik and Kjeld", she called the children who again laughed when they heard their names in Danish, but they also gathered around her to wait what she had to say, "I think we need more flowers. Can you get us some?" The children talked to each other for a moment, checking that they had understood the Danish woman correctly, and then they nodded and ran off. Frida had found out it was easier for her to talk with the children. It seemed like they had more imagination to understand the words that were almost familiar, but still very strange, and they were ready to use more time to make sure the woman guarding them understood what they wanted.

Frida looked after the children and when she was sure they were busy, she quietly sneaked around until she found the scary looking man who had been watching Denmark. She was determinate to not let her friend and unofficial protector to get hurt in anyway.

Sweden had ridden so fast he just dared without hurting the horse. He had taken two with him, so Denmark could ride his own back home, and he had only stop to tell Johan Aagaard that he knew where the kidnapped women were, and to let the horses rest during the way few times. The general had needed more time for preparing but the nation didn't want to wait when he knew Norway was in pain, and therefore he and his team were following after while Sweden went ahead.

He followed the instructions Norway had given him. Those were not the most detailed, but as he was in his own land he could follow it well enough, and ended up to a village. He left the horses tied up on the tree nearby, and walked closer while wondering why all the people were gathering around. He soon found out that they were preparing for a wedding, but he wasn't in celebration mood. More he was annoyed because all the humans around made it difficult to find the Dane, who was even covered by the illusion. Sweden cursed himself for not asking Norway how the man was exactly looking at the moment, and he was becoming more impatient after every single moment until he finally spotted a woman who looked too much like the Danish nation for it to be a coincidence. He was still not sure, and it was too risky to just ask, so he followed the woman for a while, trying to find any evidence of her being a nation in disguise.

Sweden was just carefully stalking the woman, he had heard to be called Dag. Norway had said Denmark used name Dagmar so it sounded correct, and this Dag was even using the same words and terms Sweden had often heard from Denmark's mouth. Even the accent in his Swedish was same, easily showing that the speaker's native language was Danish, and there was something very familiar in that smile. He was just looking for a perfect moment to talk to this woman, when another showed up front of him with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Hey", she said, and Sweden looked at her, easily recognizing Danish when he heard that. The woman had dark hair and though she was wearing simple clothes that were exactly like the dresses the other women were wearing, she was holding herself like she had grew up to be admired and looked after.

"Hi", Sweden muttered and had just enough time to wonder what the woman wanted and why she was carrying a broom, when she grimaced and hit him with that broom. Though, this woman was clearly not familiar with fighting, she still got a good aim and enough power in her hit to make the poor Swedish man drop down. He groaned in pain and focused on protecting his sensitive parts in case the woman would try to attack again.

"Dag! Dag!" she screamed, and people turned to look at her, quickly noticing the man on the ground and the woman yelling.

"What is it, Frida?" the blond woman asked, but stopped and grinned when she saw the Swede, "well, well, this is a surprise. Did you hit him on his man parts? I am so proud of you!"

"He was following you", Frida explained, and people started to whisper to each other, some of them giving rather bad looks at the Swede who was still wondering if it was safe to move. As a personification he healed fast, but unfortunately the pain was still same. At that moment he just wanted to lay down for a while, and hopefully have nobody trying to maim him with brooms again.

"He was?" Denmark asked, "well, I guess that was expected. He is Sigurd's brother. Hey, Berwald, fancy to see you here. Did Sigurd send you?" He smiled at the Swede while Frida's expression changed into panicking one.

"Oh, I am so sorry", she said, but Denmark only laughed.

"Don't worry", he said with a joyful tone, "I am sure he somehow deserved it." Sweden grunted and got up, glaring at the Dane who didn't look worried at all. Frida was still explaining how sorry she was about hitting him, but the Swede didn't care. He only grabbed the Danish nation by hand and forced him to follow until they were far from the celebration preparations and nobody could see them.

"It is nice to see you Sve, but is Nor somewhere near too? I have…", the Dane didn't manage to finish his sentence, because Sweden got enough and let the anger to guide him. He had hit Denmark many times during their fights but this time it felt strangely good and rightful thing to do. For a moment Denmark looked confused, a thin stream of blood came out of his nose, but then he smirked.

"Usually they say that you should not hit a woman", he started, but was interrupted quickly.

"Norge is in danger", Sweden said, "because of you." Denmark's expression changed immediately, the smile disappearing and replaced by a cold look.

"What you mean?" he asked with a low voice.

"While you are here playing a human", Sweden said, "he is forced to pretend to be you, because your idiotic leaders see him as nothing. He can't wear the illusion, it is making him sick."

"How sick?"

"Sick enough for the pain be so great he asked me to help", Sweden said with a serious tone, "you are coming home now." Denmark knew well how rare it was for Norway to ask for help, he knew it even better than Swede, and he was scared. That didn't happen often, but now he feared for the Norwegian and regretted all the pain he had caused without knowing.

"I need to go", he said. He needed to be there with Norway. He could fix everything. He had promised that Norway would never again feel pain because of him, but once again he had broken the promise, and his heart ached.

"I have horses for us", Sweden said, "we will ride now. The general is coming here too, he will take care of the woman." Denmark nodded, and cleaned the blood of his face. He went back to the humans, quickly explaining that his fiancée had fell sick and needed him. They understood. Frida was worried, but she was also happy to know her brother was coming for her. They wished her luck, and soon the nations were gone.

Denmark didn't bother with being ladylike even when he was riding. He didn't care if his legs were bare for all the world because his dress hitched up while riding. He only thought about Norway, urging the horse ran faster. Only Sweden could make him stop for the breaks, reminding him that if he killed the horse under him, the travel would take much longer. But even if they stopped for letting the horses to rest, the Danish nation did not lay down. He kept walking in circle, muttering to himself and driving the Swede mad with his restless acting. Still Sweden did not try to stop him, because he knew how the Dane felt. He only kept offering him water and food, and checking that the horses were doing well enough to carry them across the land.

When they finally arrived at Copenhagen, Denmark ran in his home and called for the Norwegian, yelling his name with panicking tone. He didn't get a reply with the melodic language he loved to listen, but quick steps ran to him and the small Icelander launched himself on the Dane's legs.

"Danmörk", he said, "you are back."

"I am here", the Dane replied and petted the silver hair, "where is Norge?"

"He is out", Iceland said, "he is being you. You have to help him! He is hurt!"

"I will", Denmark promised, "wait here. We will come back soon." Iceland nodded, and the Dane ran back out. He saw Sweden standing with their horses, but one look at the animals was enough to tell that they were already too tired. Denmark quickly told Sweden that he would run. He could guess where the Norwegian was, and it was not so far away. Sweden nodded shortly, and Denmark started to run. He could feel his legs becoming more tired after every step and breathing was difficult, but he didn't stop.

Norway was sitting in the fine room the king used for meetings, and listened the nobles speaking. He had got skilful with acting like the Dane during the last few days, though he still could not reach the same level of cheerfulness, and his pain was starting to show on his face and shaking hands. Luckily, the current topics were not ones usually making the Danish personification happy, so it was just normal if he looked angry.

When Denmark stepped into the building, Norway's invisible companion informed him about it. They hated cities and didn't want to stay inside the buildings, but for their Norwegian they were ready to do so. Norway nodded, feeling relieved to know that he could stop wearing the illusion and the pain would go away soon.

"Excuse me", he said and stood up. Nobody tried to stop him when he walked out. Even the king himself was afraid of the immortal man who represented the nation. If the situation was another and he didn't feel pain, he would have been enjoying this feeling of power. He would have been even yearning to be the Dane, and that thought made him wonder if the pain caused by the illusion was just protecting him from more sinful thoughts and plans. Norway sighed and closed the door behind him.

Denmark hurried through the hallways, frantically searching for the Norwegians and trying to avoid the humans at the same time, because there was a risk that they would have tried to kick him out. Not that they were a match against him, but it would slower him if he were to fight off humans too.

He knew Norway was wearing an illusion of him, Sweden had explained it all during the wild ride back to home, but nothing could have prepared the Dane to really met himself. He stopped and stared when he saw the man, part of his mind confused about seeing himself. Only the pain showing through the carefully made illusion helped the Dane to get over the shock.

"Norge", he said and ran to the man. Norway smiled tiredly and let the spells break, giving them both their own appearance just before he fell on the floor. Denmark took him on his arms and stroke his back, offering comfort he knew was all he could do at that moment.

"High time for you to come home", the Norwegian said quietly and leaned against the Dane, "you need a bath." Denmark laughed softly, feeling better now that Norway was in his arms. He could see the exhaustion and pain in the man's eyes, but his dry jokes showed that he was going to be fine.

"I will take a bath", he promised, "how are you?"

"Everything hurts", Norway muttered, "but I will survive." Denmark nodded, knowing that his beloved had suffered while he was away. It hurt him, but instead of scolding himself, he focused on making the situation better.

"Wait here", he said, "I will be back just in moment." Norway nodded and moved to lean against the wall. The Dane kept his promise that time, and barely had two minutes passed when he was back next to the Norwegian.

"That was surprising quick", he muttered, and the Dane smiled softly.

"I told them to fuck off", he said, "can you walk, or should I carry you? I can carry you!"

"We are almost the same size", Norway noted, but that didn't stop the Dane for trying, "you said that to your boss?"

"Yeah", Denmark replied and hold the Norwegian against his side when they made their way out slowly, "he might be my boss, but I will just get new one in twenty years or so. You have been with me already centuries and will be centuries more, if you can forgive my mistakes, so I prefer to be with you."

"My Dane", Norway muttered, "sometimes you are horribly stupid."

"I know", Denmark said, "I am sorry. I will never try to be a woman again."

"You will come up something just as stupid soon", Norway noted, and Denmark laughed softly, nodding because the Norwegian was always right.

"We will go home now", he said, "and you will go to bed and sleep while I do everything. You will have peace and tasty food and all the best things. I will even sing to you and cuddle all the time so you will not need to be alone, I promise." Norway nodded, feeling much better already now when he knew he didn't need to force his body to accept the magic anymore. He let the Dane take him back home.


End file.
